All For One
by PerseusSlayerOfMedusa
Summary: Now that the Titan's have risen up and are prepared to destroy the World and rule once and for all, the Demititan's get ready to destroy them, along with the help of 5 chosen demigods. In this tale of adventure, drama, and romance. Beta'd by Fighter1357. Co-written/partially written by TeamPiper. -PerseusSlayerOfMedusa
1. Chapter I

**Hey! I am back! This is the sequel to Camp Half Titan, so if you haven't read that, read it first please! :D It would mean alot to me :/ Co-written with TeamPiper.**

**AJ's POV:**

I step out of my car, and look at my new home for two months. I let out a huge sigh I have been holding in for about a year. I feel weird, like something's opened up inside me. I turn around and face my mom. She's smiling, but her eyes are sad to see me go.

"Bye, mom!" I say as I pull my magic backpack out of the backseat.

"Bye! Love you!" she says back and I swear I could almost detect tears, "Have a good summer!" She drives away, and I run to my cabin as fast as I can. I swing the door open and jump up onto my bunk. I lay there for a few minutes, soaking everything in.

I remember all the memories flooding back from last year. My first quest. My first kiss. My first witness of death. I shudder at the memory of the spear entering her heart. The image of blood, the color red, flooded my vision. I turn away, hoping to get away from it. But it follows me. Having enough, I get up. I needed to be around people right now.

I walk out of my cabin, looking for Emma. She should be here now. I think it's her when the weight crashes onto my shoulders, but, alas my hope is gone.

"You've lost your reflexes over the year," Arianna says, as I attempt to shove her off.  
She falls, but puts her hand on the ground, and flips back onto her feet with a backwards hand spring. She landed in a perfect crouch, her knees bent and one hand on the ground. She gets up, and dusts dirt off her knees.

"Hi," I say as rudely as possible.

She just rolls her eyes and walks over.

We walk to the dining pavilion, and see Lo and Alan, two sons of Kronos, gathered, talking to a few friends.

"Hey, man," I say to Lo, making a fist, and doing our handshake: Grabbing hands, coming in for a chest bump, then pulling away.

Arianna snickers, "Guy hug!" she mutters in a sing-songy voice under her breath. We both glare at her, but she simply shrugs it off.

Alan turns around to us, and Arianna blushes.

"Come on, AJ," Lo says. "Lets let these two lovebirds _catch up_," He winks.

Alan blushed and turned away slightly, trying not to smile. "When have Ari and I ever liked each other?" He asks.

"See, you already have a nickname for her!" Lo retorts, grinning and leaning back slightly, her voice conveying mock shock.. "Yup! See you later, _Ari_." We run as she pulls her knife on us.

**:.:.:.:Line Break:.:.:.:**

We walk up Camp Half-Titan Rock, watching the demi-Titans pour out of cars.

I smile as I see two black headed girls jump out of a black jeep. I run to Emma, pulling her in for a hug. Emma smiles and hugs me back.

"Ahem," Raina clears her throat, standing there with her arms crossed.

"Oh, yeah!" I say, letting go of Emma. "The annual beginning of camp upside-down hold!" I grab Raina's legs, and lift her upside down. This is some ceremony we came up with, cause she was so small. The blood rushes to her face, flushing it a crimson-rosy color. I set her down after about a minute, as the blood drains from her face.

I walk to the back of the jeep, pulling their bags out. As we walk to the Oceanus cabin, Emma plants a kiss on my cheek.

When I set their things down, I put my arms around Emma's neck, and put my lips on her forehead. I can't help but noticing how much taller she has gotten since last summer, almost reaching me in height. Somehow, this bothered me. I mean, come on, I was the guy! Shouldn't I be taller? If she surpassed me in height, well, I wouldn't be a happy camper.

Our moment is ruined by the conch horn in the distance, signaling the homecoming dinner.

We walked over, talking and laughing. The pavilion was already filled with people when we enter. They laugh and talk and catch up with friends. I smiled, it feels like home.

As I eat my hamburger, I see Helios walk into Pavilion, and pull out a piece of paper.

"The following demi-Titans report into the Kronos cabin: Alexander Jacobs, Emma Jones, Arianna Lee. Alan Verucci, Lore Trenmon. That is all," Helios says, and I stand up, holding Emma's hand.

"No!" Raina shouts, jumping onto my shoulders.

"Rainy, we'll be right out," Emma says, pulling her off. Raina was apparently really strong and had a good death grip on my shoulder because Emma had to wrest her from my shoulders.

"Yea, Helios?" I say as Helios, the camp director, walks into the Kronos cabin.

"I have been Arke Messaged by Chiron, the director of the Camp Half Blood. The camp that Percy Jackson went to. You have another quest. This will require you to go there, and find their five chosen ones."

"C-chosen ones?" I ask.

"The ones... destined to destroy the titans."

"Wait" Lo says, stepping up, "How do we know who they are, and if they are the right ones?"

"Well, you see..." Helios begins. "Phoebe sent Katie Beth a dream, that they were, and where they are located."

"So, how do we-" I begin, getting cut off.

"Getting there will be easy. The Titan army... now that is the hard part."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"See, they have set up defenses all over North America, blocking the camps from Olympus. Last I heard, they wiped the Aztec gods' camp off the map."

"Um... there are Aztec gods too?"

"Nevermind, lets drop that," He says nervously, fidgeting slightly and looking anywhere else put us. "There are 10 chosen leaders. You all, and the 5 demigods."

"Okay," Arianna says calmly. My head is buzzing with a million questions.

"You all will leave tomorr-"

"Wait, what about Raina?" Emma asks, her voice defiant, "I refuse to leave her."

"Emma, she will help fight if needed. I will make sure she is safe at all times." Helios says. "Now, off to bed!" I realize it is 9:00.

As I lay in my boxers on my bed, I try to process my thoughts.

We are having a new quest. We are going to the other camp. Emma and I are dating… I think.

_Agh, why can my life not be normal for once?_ I think as I drift off to sleep.

So far, returning back home had not been what I imagined.  
**  
**

**So, how did you like it? Constructive Criticism is respected :D I love you all! If you read Camp Half Titan, please read this!**


	2. Chapter II

**Hey! Glad you all liked it! :D I am trying to fit updares in every five days, or less! Co-written with TeamPiper. Beta'd by Fighter1357 **

My dream went this way:

Emma and I are walking in a meadow, full of mixed grains, wildflowers, and stalks. The flowers were a mixture of blues, purples, yellows and pinks. The light green leaves mixed in with them, blending all the colors into one big picture. We are both wearing ripped jeans, combat boots, blue t-shirts, and leather jackets. Even wearing this, she looks amazing just the way she is.

In the distance, you can see a newly built Parthenon. It's walls are shining, and the columns are glittery with small minerals. A light breeze passes over us and her hair blows to the side. We walk about 30 more yards, and Emma disappears.

Before I can scream her name, my outfit is changed into a black tuxedo, with a purple and red rose in the lapel.

I run into the Parthenon, maybe hoping to find Emma, but I'm not sure why. My head whips around, looking for something. In the center, there is a statue of Athena, but she looks like Emma instead of the normal depiction.

That is when the music blasts on, and Raina and... My throat stops up at the sight of Raina and Katie Beth skipping down an aisle, with baskets full of flower petals, dropping them out. The main reason my throat stopped up was that Katie Beth had died last Summer

That is when Arianna walks in, wearing a dark red knee length dress, and black high heels. Her hair is pulled back into a curled ponytail. She is dazzling, as she walks into the arms of Alan Verucci. Then, Lo walks in all alone. He has something he calls 'Club Forever Alone' meaning he would never get a girl. Oh Lo...I am standing across from them, and that's when I see it.

Emma walks down the aisle, her head held high, her black hair falling freely in luscious waves behind her head, like the ocean when the waves lap slowly on the beach. She isn't wearing her best dress, but in fact, wearing a white knee length dress, which ruffles at the bottom a little. She is truly beautiful.

She steps into my view, and I lean in for a kiss. Just as our lips meet, we are blown away into a marshy swamp, wearing our outfits from earlier. Katie Beth is gone, disappeared like she did so quickly last year. Raina is gone too. The only sign of life in here is Emma, Alan, Arianna, and I. Emma is clutching her stomach, holding my hand tightly, doubling over to the ground. I try to hold her up, but it is useless. She collapses to the ground, holding her stomach desperately. She lets out a cry of pain, as if this was the end of her life.

"Emma!" I shout out, "EMMA!" I yell louder, my voice beginning to sound panicked, and the swamp begins to crumble, taking everything away, including Emma. It crumbles into darkness, pieces falling into a dark, empty void.

Cold wind floods around me and my eyes widened from it, the feeling of claws digging into my skin overwhelms me.

I'm left in a black void of nothingness.

This is what my powers of destruction can do.

**:.:.:.:Line Break:.:.:.:  
**  
When I finally come to a light, I see a group of 5 kids at a lake. This isn't like the one at Camp Half Titan, where we have willow trees, plants, and stuff like that; this one has canoes, and a pier, and a few plants.

In this one, I can move, and I walk towards the lake, but no one seems to notice me. This one kid is in the water, but not getting wet. Emma has that power, but hardly uses it. He is trying to pull in this blonde girl, making a weak attempt to flirt, obviously.

"Aaron!" she shouts. "If you pull me in, I swear-!" A girl with light brown hair in a French braid walks up behind her calmly and pushes her in.

The blonde girl popped her head up out of the water and yells out "Indigo Balic!" The girl with the French braid shot the blonde girl dagger eyes, and I noticed the strange color her eyes were, almost purple. The blonde girl had a look of guilt on her face, and almost started crying. Then a Goth kid who was sitting on the edge of the dock piped in.

"Ohhhhh, Indie got the first name!" he said in a tone like someone had just gotten in trouble, he leaned back slightly. The boy in the water, Aaron, grabbed the blonde girl's waist and helped her up.

"Indie, I'm so sorry for calling you Indigo! I know you really hate your name and I was just mad, and-"

"Kat! Chill out! Your fine," the girl with the French braid, Indie, said. "but check this." She ran about ten meters, flung her body around into a perfect round-off into a double back handspring followed by a back tuck. She landed right on her feet, and fell in the middle splits.

The Gothic kid stood up and grabbed her hand, pulling her up.

"Thanks, Cole." Indie said. **(A/N: I named this character after my best friend. *Smile*)  
**  
"Awww! Cole likes Indie!" yelled a Mexican girl who looked like she was 9. I thought I had seen this before, and then it clicked. She was doing exactly what Lo was doing to Alan and Arianna with the whole 'Ari' incident.

"Oh yeah! Who do you like Lena?" Cole asks, his eye brows going up and down.

"I'm a member of club forever alone!" She screams. Yup, exactly like Lo.

The Mexican girl, Lena, runs behind Cole and jumps on his back. "Sneak attack!" she shouts.

"Lena! No fair!" He shouts. "No one can see you anyways!"

She snickers, and everyone jumps on top of him, forming a dog pile.

"Everyone always picks on the Emo boy." He grumbles.

As I pay attention to everything, I notice... 5 people. A camp. My eyes widen as I see these are the chosen ones. Wait, the fate of the world was depending on a 9 year old kid, an emo dude, a bad flirt, a contortionist, and a bi-polar blonde?

In that case: G'bye life as we know it.

**How ya like it? :D CC is respected :)**

**~PerseusSlayerOfMedusa**


	3. Chapter III

**Hey there! :] Like I said, updating every 5 days or less! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, or anything.**

**Oh, and we have had a little contributing over the similarities of the new demigods and canon characters in the reviews.**

**AJ's POV:**

I woke up covered in cold sweat, my body shivering to an unknown cold. I just witnessed me almost being married, Emma in pain, the new chosen ones... talk about a night.

I get out of bed, and run to the door swings open soundlessly and I rushe toward the mirror. As I look in it, I see my green eyes are bloodshot. I rub them, hoping to get rif of the red and walk out, slightly wavering in my step. I put on a pair of jeans, and a blue shirt. I sprint out of the Perses cabin, and jog on up to the Dining Pavilion. I see that Lo, Emma, Arianna, and Alan are already there.

"Hey guys!" I say as Emma run/walks up to me.

"AJ!" she screams as she jumps into my arms. "Hey Emma," I say, grinning as I put her down, letting my voice have a confused tint to it.

"I just really missed you this summer," she replied, smiling with a slight blush on her cheeks. I glance toward the ground and nodded, both of us acting slightly more awkward than we needed to.

We walk over to the Buffet, pile our plates with food, and go to our normal seats.

"Anything interesting happen last night?" Arianna asks. My mind instantly snaps to the dream, and that I should tell them. The images rushed up and greeted me. A moan escaped my lips, but no one noticed. I had to tell them; leaving out the wedding part ofcourse. And the Emma dying thing. Yeah...that would be a great way to start a day!

"Well, I had a dream last nightm," I begin. "I saw a bunch of children, they were demigods I think. The 5 Chosen Ones." The air got thicker suddenly, making it harder to breath.

"I wonder what is going to happen?" Emma says.

"Well, we'll have to see, won't we?" I ask, kissing her forehead.

"Gag..." Raina says, alerting me she was here. I snickered at that. Emma got a serious look on her face, and pulled Raina onto her lap.

"Listen Raini. I don't want you to pull a Katie Beth for this quest." she was referring to how Katie Beth had snuck away on our last quest. "No telling what could happen to you. Remember-you now?"

"I know, I know. I'll stay, but I don't want to." Raina pouts. I already have my stuff, which has shifted to being on both shoulders to one. So does everyone else.

I get my friend, Drake, son of Kronos, over to hold Raina, to keep her from sneaking off.

We walk out of the border, and the Camp disappears. Helios had told me that the camp got a new security system.

**:.:.:.:One Mile Later:.:.:.:**

We get on a bus to New York, where the camp was located.

"AJ, you didn't finish the stuff about the dream, did you?" Emma asks.

"No. I don't want to finish it cause one part confused me, really," I admitted, glancing at her with a look. She frowns and turns away, nodding.

"Well, you can tell us! Maybe we would know!"

"Okay. Well, it's the kids who I think are the chosen ones."

"Tell us what they were like."

"There was an Emo kid about my age, a perky blonde, probably about 13 or so with a bright rainbow streak, a guy who had the same powers as Emma with pitch black hair around my age maybe a bit younger, a girl who looked about 14 with light brown hair. She could do crazy good gym stuff, and a Mexican girl who looked about 9-."

"There is no way a 9 year old is going to help us save the world!" Alan cuts in. "We have a bad experience with little kids on quests!" There was a murmur of agreement.

We all go to sleep, for the rest of the 24 hours of the drive. It was surprisingly, dreamless.

**:.:.:.:Next Day:.:.:.:**

We step off the bus, on the bottom of Half Blood Hill. We all step off, and look around. It's quiet, almost too quiet. That is when I hear Arianna scream. And she's NOT a screamer.

"H-h-hydra!" She shouts, and I draw my dagger, ready for anything.

**676 words without A/N's. Not my best chapter, I know. More action in the next chapter though :3 We have a few surprises whipped up!**

**~PerseusSlayerOfMedusa**


	4. Chapter IV

**Hallo! I am back! :P This chapter should be a little better than the last one XD**

**D: I so own PJO.**

***Rick walks in* What did you say?**

**I don't own PJO.**

**AJ's POV:**

AJ's POV:

"_H_-_h-hydra!_" Arianna shouts. I pull my dagger.

I catch a glimpse of the monster, with 6 heads, slimy scaly skin, and- WAIT. Did I just say "6 heads?" I think this might be one fight I don't come out alive. I am momentarily caught off gaurd, until a hydra head snaps at me. I drive my dagger into its neck.

"AJ! You IDIOT!" Arianna screams. "Never, EVER chop off a hydra head!"

"Nobody ever told me that!" I scream as one of its heads jerk me off the ground.

"We can't kill it! We need fire!" Alan shouts. I remember that when Alan was a kid, he was blessed by Prometheus giving him the ability of fire. Then over the dark hill, I see two figures emerge. I could tell they didn't have time to put on any battle armor, and they were coming out to help us.

As they get closer, I think I've seen them before. I just can't remember where. I can tell its a boy and a girl. The girl looking about 9, and the boy about 14. Then it hits me. I mean, literally hits me. Another hydra head crashes into mine, and I remember. These were the kids from my dream. I forgot the names though. Anyways, the 9 year old girl jumped up onto the hydra head next to mine, and dug her arrow into one of the eyes, and the blood started to drip all over her orange t-shirt.

"COLE!" She shouts. "DO IT NOW!" That is when he raises his arms, opening a hole in the ground, followed by fire. He must be a Hephaestus kid. But this is red, with green mixed into it. Their were bones mixed in also.

Well, as he did that, the girl was trying desperately to get her arrow out of the hydras eye. It flung her off its head, throwing her high up so we could just see her small body come down, land into a small ditch, and knocking the wind out of her. This is when I realize I have a big ball of fire hurtling towards me at full speed. I put one hand against the head, the other on my dagger, and pull. I fall to the ground with a thump, nearly landing on my blood-covered dagger. I quickly get up and run to the rest of the gang in a small clump getting ready for the blow.

After the fire hits, it bursts into flames, putting on a light show we did not need.

Then I remember the little girl, and I run over to the ditch she fell in. She had quite a fall.

"Are you okay?" Arianna askes her.

She sits up. "That was freaking AWESOME!" she yells out in joy. Wow, tough for a 9 year old. For a second, images of Katie Beth being thrown against the wall with her Mighty Midget came into my mind. I quickly shook it off. "Who the heck are you?" the girl asks, the boy coming over to us.

"Who are you?" Lo asked them, in a voice that made me think, _How does he have friends?_

"I'm Lena Lopez." She says. "Daughter of Hebe, the goddess of youth."

"I'm Cole Moore." the boy says. "I'm the son of Pluto."

"Pluto?" I ask. "I've never heard of Pluto?"

"Pluto is the Roman god of the Underworld and Earths riches." he says like this should've been obvious.

"Okay." I say. "I'm Alexander Jacobs well, AJ, son of Perses. The Titan of destruction." A look of horror covers their faces at the word Titan. Then, Lena's face turns into a giant smile.

"Don't worry, right now, we are against the Titans." I say.

"I know!" Lena says "You must be the other chosen ones! We don't have are 5 yet, but Kat got a dream about you guys. She says you were fighting the Titan of anger. What's your names?"

"I'm Emmalina Jones, daughter of Oceanus but I go by Emma, and _I'm going out with AJ._" she said, making the last part very clear, making Cole snicker and Lena look confused,

"Lore Trenmon, but you can call me Lo, son of Kronos."

"Arianna Lee, daughter of Themis."

"Alan Verucci, son of Kronos."

"Coolieo! Kat said there was two more, two little girls." Lena said. My heart dropped another level.

"Raina and Katie Beth." Arianna said "Raina is back home, and Katie Beth died during that fight."

"Oh gods I'm sorry! Let head on back to camp. It's late."

On our way back up, Lo was the only one talking. He said "So Lena, is that short for anything?"

Lena tenced up and quickly said "Nope just Lena."

"Oh, well you fight pretty good for a 9 year old!"

Cole burst our laughing. I wondered why, as Lena said "I'm 14."

**Cliffhanger, sorta. If you paid attention, you can see why people think she is 14. Thanks to TeamPiper for the characters Kat, Lena, and Indie (You met her in the next-to-last chapter)**

**Trying to get these updated in 3 days ;) My mom lost her job the other day, and got one on the nightshift. She gets home at 11:00+ at night, so I spend more time on the laptop x)**

**~PerseusSlayerOfMedusa**


	5. Chapter V

**Sorry for the late update! You all know how I had a story, "The Mark Of Athena OFFICIAL TRANSCRIPT!", right? Well, Fanfiction deleted it, and took my right to publish/update stories for about 3 days. So I'm a wee bit pissed off. Sorry for my French, just had to say it. **

**BUT, school let out Tuesday! It is Summer Vacation now! 2 months of nothing but Fanfiction, swimming, and :( Week Long Summer Camp in July. Apparently, NO iPods, iPads, _electronics at all._ But I am going to sneak my iPhone and/or iPod Touch in. ^-^ Sorry about my rants, that no one probably read. On with this chapter.**

**AJ's POV: **

We walk up Half Blood Hill, and when we cross the border, I jump back behind Emma, cowering behind her.

She laughs. "AJ? Are you scared?"

"I-I see a dragon."

"Oh!" Lena says, giggling. "Thats Peleus! He won't hurt you! Hes good!"

"Oh." I walk out from behind Emma, blushing from embarrassment.

"I'ma go get Indie." Cole says.

"Sure. Cuz you looove her!" Lena shouts.

Cole rolls his eyes and runs off.

"So..." Lo starts, turning to face her. "Your really 14?"

"Like I said, my mom is Hebe, the goddess of youth." she says. "Of course I look young." Then Cole runs back up with a girl who had purple eyes.

"Yello!" She says, her eyes flashing. "I'm Indie Balic, daughter of Nike, the goddess of victory!" she says, as if to make the point: I always win.

Cole blushes a little bit. "Why don't we, uh, go down to the Big House?"

On our way down, two other people, the boy in the water and the little blonde girl with the rainbow streak, run towards us. He is running from her, and she is trying to tackle him. They have swords in their hands, so I am assuming they were sword fighting.

She runs up to him and knocks the sword out of his hand, and gets him on the ground and sits on his chest.

"You give up?" she says. (They were at our feet when he got tackled)

"Never." he says.

She gets off of him. "Well, I forfeit. We have new campers, I believe?"

"Hey." Aaron says. "I'm Aaron Jackson, quarter-blood of Poseidon and Athena."

"How does that work?" Arianna asked.

"My dad, Percy, is son of Poseidon and my mom, Annabeth, is daughter of Athena" Aaron explained.

"That's so cool. Who are you?"

"I'm Katherine Kadette, daughter of Iris!" she shouts, overly peppy. My smile drops at the name Katherine, that was Katie Beth's first name. Oh gods, please don't let her go by Katie! She seamed to notice my mood change and said. "I'm sorry! What did I say this time? If it helps, I go by Kat!" My froun turned into a smile, thankful about her being called Kat.

We walk into the bright blue building, dubbed the Big House, and Aaron walks into a room. "Chiron?" He shouts into there. "He must be at Olympus."

"Wait." I say. "Where, exactly, is Olympus? I doubt if you need to talk to one of the gods, you set out on a boat to Greece."

"Its over-top of the Empire State Building." He says.

"Wow!" Arianna says, looking at a picture on the wall. "Who is this hunk?" she points to a picture labeled, "Perseus Jackson, Hero of Olympus."

"Um... my dad." Aaron says awkwardly.

"Wow, Arianna." I say. "Epic fail. Meet a guy; say his dad is a hunk."

"Stuff it, AJ." She says.

"Well, Chiron doesn't like people in his office when he isn't here. Lets go to my cabin." Aaron says.

We walk into the cabins area, and I am taken aback at the view of the cabins. Back at Camp Half Titan, we have typical summer camp cabins, with the insides decorated differently on the insides. For instance, in the Perses cabin back home, we have pictures of great wars, destruction.

Here, at Camp Half Blood, the cabins are decorated on the outside. There was a purple cabin, with a gold 20 hanging over the door. It had magical herbs decorating the outside. Wait, did I say "magical herbs?" That must me my half-siters cabin, Hecate!

Anyways, Aaron leads us to a cabin with seashells on the outside. "This is my grandfather, Poseidon's, cabin. My dad lets me use it during the summer and spring."

"It's beautiful..." Emma says with awe in her voice, stroking a seashell covered collumn.

"Yeah it is!" Aaron exclaims, opening the door. I'm taken aback at the inside. It looks very littley used, a few of the sheets on beds turned down. "There are 2 children of Poseidon at camp, a boy about 19 and a girl about 8. I'm the only quarter blood in the cabin though."

We walk in it, and gather in a circle on the floor. Aaron walks over to one of the beds. "My dad lets me use his sword, Riptide. It is named after the-"

"Current that takes you by force," him and Emma say together.

"Yeah! Your smart about this stuff!"

"Well, I am a daughter of Oceanus."

"So..." He sits down next to me. "I think we should show off out powers! AJ, why don't you go first?"  
"I'll take a shot. Well, I am a son of Perses, the Titan of destruction." I flex my wrist toward a window and the window shatters.

"Wow! That is awesome! But can you do this?" He walks over to a fountain, leading Emma by holding her hand. I learned something about me today: I was the jelouse type.

They both move their hands in circular motions, moving the water with their movements. Emma makes a sword out of water, and Aaron makes a horse.

Kat walks over to the fountain, and moves her hands through the mist. She beckons forward a beam of light, and makes a beautiful rainbow, and for a minute, I wonder why I ever doubted them.

Cole runs into Aaron. Like right into his shadow. And then he is gone for about 5 minutes. Then he walks out of the corner, walking right out of a shadow.

"Children of Hades/Pluto and Hecate/Trivia can shadow travel, along with children of other Underworld dieties." Cole says.

"Well," Arianna begins. Aaron is talking to Emma, cutting her off. "Aaron and Emma, bite your tounges." They shut up and are biting their tongues. I can't help but snicker at how stupid they look.

"How'd you do that?" Cole asks, scooting away from her.

"My mom is the Titaness of law. My word is law." She has a smug look on her face. "You too can stop now." They stop, with bite marks on their tongues.

I put my arm around Emma, and kiss her on the cheek. "Hi there." I say, trying not to blush, but failing miserably.

"Hi." She puts her head on my chest, taking in my warmth.

"Well, I am a son of Kronos, but we don't have many powers. BUT I was blessed by Prometheus, so." Alan says, bursting into flames.

"Well, I'm also a son of Kronos. But I am stumped." Lo says, sighing.

**TeamPiper Wrote the rest.**

"What about you Lena?" he asked her.

"I think looking 5 years younger than I actually am is a power itself. Trust me: you'll be jealous of all this when we're all 30 and I look 25." she had a point there.

"So all that's left is Indie," Alan said, having the entire cabin focus on her.

"I can't really do anything cool," she said modestly.

"Indie, show em." Cole told her.

Indie sighed and went over to my broken window. She said "Go outside," and we all filed out and looked to Indie, who was sticking her head out the window. I didn't know what to expect, but then Indie put her hands on the roof, and pulled herself up backwards making it look like she had a harnas on and people had pulled her up. When she stood up on the roof, she got on the end, and did a backflip, a FREAKING backflip off the roof and landed in the middle splits right at out feet.

"I'm a contortionist!" she told us excitedly.

"Yes you are." Lo said.

"Oh!" Kat yelled out "Let's talk about life!"

"Kat, people don't talk about life to people they just met." Aaron told her.

"I mean, their past and stuff. Come on!"

Kat lead us back into the cabin, and Lena looked afraid for some reason.

"Okay, I'll start!" Kat said.

"Okay, I'm Katherine Kadette, but I go by Kat. I turned 13 last week, and got my nifty streak last year." she said, pointing to her side bangs died the color of the rainbow. "As I was growing up, my dad was a musician. He was in a band that was always touring, but never got famous. I always had to be the little tag along. Well, one day when I was seven, two men broke into my dads show. They cornered me into a corner, and beat the crap out of me. They left me there, unconscious, and bleeding. It was the worst pain I had ever felt. When my dads bass player found me, he called my dad and I was rushed to the hospital. I was fine, but I vowed that day that nothing should be in pain the way I was so I became a vegan. A few years later, a satyr found me and took me to camp. I haven't seen my dad since, and I have been a vegan for 6 years. Okay, AJ your turn!"

Wow. Poor Kat, I thought. No wonder she was so child like, she had a good excuse. So, I started to tell them my history. How my house was invaded by storm spirits, and how I ran away. How I found a 4 year old Katie Beth in the garbage. How we found our way to Camp Half Titan and lived there ever since. I also had to tell out quest story, including Katie Beth's death. I could see a small tear in Kat's eyes as I told them that Katie Beth knew she would die, but went anyways. "So that's my history. Cole, your up!" I say.

Cole faces us and starts his story. "So when I was a kid, I lived in Rome. I had monsters attacking me every day. Once, I went to the Temple of Hecate/Trivia and an Empousai attacked. I prayed to Triv- I mean Hecate to save me. She sent a portal to the Roman camp. At age 10, I think the Fates did something, and I became preator. Well, I soon realized how un-Roman I am, so I ditched Camp Jupiter and came here. I stay in the Hades cabin."

Another cool history. It made mine look easy. Cole then threw it to Arianna. I had heard her past before, and it made me a little sad because it just reminded me how though she is. Arianna was born in China and moved to San Franscico. Her dad abused her, and she had always wanted to run away. When she was 9, she came home to a bunch of hell hounds and her dads dead body. In his hand, he had the camp address. She had made it to camp, but barley. She didn't like to talk about it, but she kind of had to.

As Arianna finished, she took a deep breath. She said "Aaron, your up." and Aaron started with his history.

"Okay, so my mom and dad have been dating since they were 16. They met at camp when they were about Kat's age, 12."

"I'm 13! I turned 13 last week!" Kat interrupted.

"Okay, a year younger than Kat. Plus, Kat no matter what, your still the youngest one here." Kat stuck her tongue out at him. "Anyways, mom and dad got married and had me here at camp. They decided to try to raise me out of camp. That worked okay. Monsters attacked about every month. I still wanted to see my parents, but I still needed to stay at camp. So, I do my place winter and fall, and camp summer and spring. Oh! And when I was 11, mom and dad had a little kid. She's three, and her name is Zoë. And now: Emma! Your turn!"

I knew Emma's history. Heck, I knew everything there is to know about Emma. She was born in LA, and went to mortal school with Raina. She did commercials, and is the best actor/singer I know. She has a half sister named Reagan who is 3, and mortal. When she was 10, she started to cut herself (which I got her to stop, thank you very much) and has been at camp forever. Yeah, top that Aaron!

"You cut yourself!" Aaron said. "Can I see?". Emma nodded, and held out her arms. Aaron touched them, making me madder than before, and I could see Kat's face get a little red too.

"Alright," Emma said "Alan, tell us your story" and then Alan went off on the too fimillar story.

Alan was raised in Italy. He was blessed by Promethes and can light on fire. Blah, blah, blah I don't really care. I really cared about Emma and Aaron. Did he like her? Does she like him? What would I do with out Emma? Well, Kats pretty cute and she- WAIT! I can't think of Kat like that! I'm dating Emma! I didn't even know Alan was still talking until he said "Indie, what about you?"

Indie sighed and said, "Okay, here's mine."

"My dad was this crazy rich dude, and when he had a daughter, he was a bit let down. He never told me that, but he always assumed he was. He had never thought of any girl names for me because he was positive I would be a boy. Well, when he saw I was a girl, he just named me my eye color, Indigo. I've always HATED that name, so I go by Indie. Dad wanted me to be a champion, so he looked for small things that I was good at. It was when he found me hiding in a box when I was 3, he learned I was a contortionist. He enrolled me in gymnastics that night. I was always the best. I had to be. At age 9, I could do what most 12 year olds couldn't do. I was beast. One night when I was 9, I asked if I could try theater. He said no, because I wouldn't be the best. We got in a huge fight that night, and I went to my gym. It caught on fire, and I barley made it out. A satyr took me to camp with in seconds of the fire. I haven't seen dad since."

And then it went to Lo. Lo had an easy past. His mom worked for the President, and she got so busy she sent him to camp at age 5. He's never liked his mom for that, so he has never gone back. Easy right?

It took Lo about 30 seconds to explain his past, compared to Indie who took about 5 minutes.

"All that leaves is Lena." Lo says making me wonder about his sanity again.

Lena tenced up "Well-um-um my past is normal! Came from Mexico, my dad drove me here but I stay year round. And yes, it's just Lena." she said to fast. I knew Lena was lying, but the conch horn sounded and Kat let out a small scream and yelled "Yay food!" grabbed Emma's hand and ran to the pavilion. I could see Emma give Kat dagger eyes, and I could tell this: Emma does NOT like Kat one bit.

**2,696 words w/o AN. Wow! Longest chapter! So, how was it? I don't think any of the characters are sues/stus. Do you? I'm getting too lazy to send stuff to my beta, and the DocX is broken. ^-^ So, R&R!**

**~PerseusSlayerOfMedusa**


	6. Chapter VI

**Well, hallo there! :3 I love you guys! I noticed the last chapter was liked by someone and they gave me criticism! Thanks! I changed the chapter names to Roman Numerals. In the chapter formerly titled "We Learn Things About Our New Friends," you guys figure out Arianna is Chinese. But you could've read the Reviews for chapter one in Camp Half Titan. And as for Arianna Lee, well, same there. This is why I'm not having anymore SYOC contests. (This, and the fact their against the Guidelines of FFN)**

**Well, end of my rant. Sorry for ranting so much. Depression has struck me, and I'm a depressing person now. **

**AJ's POV:**

As we walk to the Dining Pavilion, all eyes are on us, as usual. Maybe my new red streak in my hair stands out. **(AN: I forgot to mention that over the school year, AJ got a red streak in his bangs.)** Aaron led the way, and I walked next to Cole. He seems to follow the Emo lifestyle, like me. He's got black hair like mine, a stocky build, and normal height for someone his age.

"Cole?" I ask him. He nods, like, _Continue?._ I lower to a whisper. "Do you have a crush on Indie? At all?"

"A little bit," he says, blushing. "But I could never tell her."

"Can you explain to me who's who in the relationship department here?"

"Yeah! Well, Aaron likes Kat, nobody knows who Kat or Indie likes, and Lena is 'forever alone,' though from what I see, she has a minor crush on Lo over there." He says. "What about you all?"

"Well, Emma and I are dating, Lo is like Lena, forever alone. Alan from what I see has a crush on Arianna, and vice versa." I say.

Kat, who was walking in front of us, tripped over something, and I catch her at last minute. Out of the corner of my eye as I help Kat up, I see Emma has her hands balled in fists, her face red.

We walk up to a buffet, and get our food. Right before we dig in, everyone gets up and tosses part of their food into a brazier. After that, AJ leads Emma to the Poseidon table, Alan and Lo to the Zeus table, Arianna to the Athena table, and me to the Hecate table. They based us off of the positions of our parents.  
Emma would be in the Poseidon cabin, cause her dad is the Titan of the seas. Arianna in Athena because Themis is the Titaness of law, but Dike is the goddess of Law, and their isn't a cabin for her. They went with the smartest people, cause Arianna's pretty smart. Alan and Lo would be in the Zeus cabin, cause Kronos is the king of the Titans.  
And finally, I would be in the Hecate cabin, because she's my godly sister, being a daughter of Perses and Asteria.

As I'm talking to my 'cousins,' I learn that Hecate's been a little busy, if you know what I mean. There are 5 guys (If you include me,) and 3 girls. 2 quarter-bloods, son and daughter of a daughter of Hecate, and a son of Hermes.

After dinner, I go to archery practice, and see that I suck at bow and arrow. Or maybe these are made different then the ones at Camp Half Titan. The string is a bit tighter, and the arrows are made a bit differently, with heavier arrowheads.

After this, we have the Campfire. Its a brazing bonfire, and the color and height is affected by the mood of the campers. Today, its about 15 feet in the air, and was bright orange, yellow, and red. We were singing Greek songs, led by the Apollo cabin. I kept trying to try to remember who the Titan of music is, without luck of course. **  
**

After about two hours, its time for bed, and I realize how tired I am. I walk to the Hecate cabin, and look at it.

On the outside **(I'm changing the description of the Cabins; I planned on doing this in Stolen: The Rise of Chaos but decided not to.) **its a typical summer camp cabin, excluding the fact its purple, with flaming crossed torches that seem to never stop burning. Their are vines growing up the side, which I assume are magical.

The inside is even different. The walls are huge bookshelves, covered in books written in Latin. **(I read somewhere that most spell-books were written in Latin) **Pictures of new and old campers, staffs, wands, and broomsticks hanging in display cases.

I sit down on one of the beds, which has purple silk sheets, crossed torches embroidered into the sides.

I start to doze off, when I look at the ceiling. There is a message designed in stars, written in Latin.

_Te, Alexander, sunt magis quam iustus fragmen in ludos. Et tufragmen non irritum. -Asteria_ Which I translated to:

_You, Alexander, are more than just a piece in their games. **(Sorry for taking that Hunger Games quote... I just wanted to add it in.)** And you're piece shall not be broken. -Asteria_

That gave me a piece of hope. My step-mom is looking out for me. My sister (probably) is to. I have Emma, and the rest of the gang._ No, Asteria, your right,_ I think. _I am more than just a piece in the Titan's stupid games. So was Katie Beth, who sacrafised her life for the game I'm going to avenge her, even if it means my death. No...I won't let her die in vein. No matter what: we. will. win._

**Sorry, wanted to add that quote in. It seemed to fit in with the situation, with the Titans always playing games with them. Killing Katie Beth (Which a lot of people didn't like) was hard for me. I cried while I read that Chapter idea. I'm proud of Camp Half Titan, as it was my first real story that I completed. **

**So I need help from the fans. I want to see what you guys think.**

**Poll:**

**About future PJO, HoO, and KC movies: Who else thinks Brad Kavanagh (of House of Anubis) would make a good Anubis? And who thinks Harry Styles (Of One Direction) would make a good Leo Valdez? Thanks, bye for now.**


	7. Chapter VII

**AJ's POV: **

When I wake up, still thinking about the message Asteria sent me, I walk straight into Emma who was waiting outside of the Hecate cabin.

"Hey, Emma." I say, looking at her sea-green eyes.

"Wanna talk on the beach?" She asks. I nod and we walk to the beach hand in hand.

We sit down. "So what do you think of Camp Half Blood?" I ask.

"I love it! Everyone's so nice here!" She says happily, but then mutters "well, mostly everyone..."

"Whats wrong?" I ask her as her smile fades.

"I don't like Kat." She blurts out. "As a matter a fact: I can't stand Kat. She's overly peppy and annoying. She probably suffers from bi-polar, and she won't shut up. And what kind of a name is Kat? **(TeamPiper AN: I'm not insulting the name because it's my name!)** Cats in general bug me, so her being named Kat, doesn't help. She just- I don't know. I can't stand her though! Don't you just hate her?"

I didn't know how to respond. Kat was cool. Sure, she could be annoying but I could kind of see what she was doing. Plus, her mom is Iris, or corse she would be naturally like that.

"I like Kat," I said modestly. Emma looked shocked.

"Out of everybody, I thought you would hate Kat the most?"

"Well, I don't okay!" I half yelled. Then, Emma had a look of realization.

"I know why you like Kat! Her name is Katherine. Like Katie. Katie Beth," she said emphasizing the '_Beth_' "AJ, you need to let go! Katie Beth is dead, and there's nothing we can do. Just forget about her!"

I couldn't believe my ears. Did Emma forget what had happened? "Emmalina Jones! Do you remember what happened? Katie Beth snuck away on this quest knowing that she would die. She got captured and tortured by the Titans for us. She sacrificed her life for you and the one thing she told us was to never forget her. That was her last words. Don't forget. Do you really think I'm going to do that? She did things that would be terrible for us, two 15 year olds, and she was 6. Maybe I do like Kat because her name is Katherine, but does that matter? I actually have a reason to hate Aaron."

"Wait," Emma said "you hate Aaron?"

"Yes!" I scream "All he does is flirt with you, and try to look cool!"

"At least Aaron isn't annoying! I like Aaron because he's nice, and cool, and we have a lot in common!" she yelled and then murdered "more in common than you and me."

Then we looked into each others eyes, and I knew what was about to happen. And at the time, I was fine with it.

"AJ, I think it would be best if we just broke up."

"Fine with me." I said.

And she just walked away. A sat down on the sand, but I heard a slight sound by the bush.

"Lena get out of the bush!" I yelled out. She popped her head out of a bush near the sand.

"Whoa, how long have I been in this bush?" she says innocently. I snickered and rolled my eyes, and she took a set by me.

"Sorry 'bout you and Emma," Lena said.

"Yeah, we just weren't ment for each other."

"Yeah, I would say I get it but I don't. I'm still a kid at heart. Ya know, my mom is the goddess of youth so I still think I'm to young to date."

"But your 14."

"Don't blame me, blame science."

And we just sat there for a while, making jokes about everything that happened. And, it was kind of nice.

**TEAMPIPER AN: Hey, I co-write this story! I just wanted to say THERE WILL BE NO AJ/LENA ROMANCE. Just a friendly kind of thing. Ya know. CHEEK OUT MY STORIES! :P  
**

**TeamPiper wrote it, except for the few beginning sentences. I have been busy, won't be able to work on them the next 3 days. I'm going to my aunts house :L **

**AN: Well, I didn't see that coming X3 Actually, I did XD So what did you think? I'm going to undergo something I call "Editing Old Chapters," which is where I send to beta, chapters I was too lazy to send. Bye now! :D**


	8. Chapter VIII

**A/N: *Ignore if you want; stupid stuff* The whole time writing this chapter, I was sitting in one of those vibrating chairs with Adele: Live at The Royal Albert Hall DVD on. =.= AND OH MY JOSH HUTCHERSON GUESS WHAT? The Hunger Games DVD comes out on August 18th! *Le squeal* I am a random idiot, but this time I have something to say: **  
**The reason I haven't updated in a while? I have a sprained wrist, cuts and abrasions (Not from cutting myself; I don't do that anymore) a bit of nerve damage in my right hand, and a twisted ankle. See, I was hunting (And over here in Kentucky, it had just done finished raining) with my bow and arrow, when I was crossing a creek with a wooden bridge. These were week boards, that could not support my weight. The one I was standing on snapped, and I fell and cut myself on my knife, and a piece of glass. (Twas a throwing knife.) And I had to go to the hospital. Well! That is the end of my SUPER long AN! x3**

**AJ's POV:**

Lena and I walk up the sand dunes, and a thought comes to mind.  
"Lena." I say. "What is the deal with your history? I know you were lying. Just tell me, please?"

She pales. "No... I was telling the truth, and- oh look! There's Aaron! Aaron! Come over here!" she shouts waving in our direction.

He walks over here. After about fifteen minutes of chit-chat, the topic of Emma comes up.

"Yeah, Emma's a little cool." he says and I roll my eyes. "But my heart is set on someone else. She just isn't my type."

"Aaron, puhlease! You don't even have a type." Lena retorts and scoffs.

"What? Please! I have tons of people that are my type!" he re-retorts... yeah, lets just say thats a word, kay?

"Name one girl that is your type!" she says back.

I ignore what he says for a bit and I have a thought that has been bothering me since Aaron said he didn't like Emma. I finally decide to let myself hear it. _Nows your chance, you big idiot! Go get your girl back, you fool._  
Wow, thanks, imaginary voice.

I decide not to get back with her - just yet.

Then Indie runs down on the beach.  
"Guys, they need Kat, Lena, Aaron, Aaron, Cole, AJ, Emma, Lo, Alan, Arianna, and me in the Big House right away. Something about a quest."

**Wow that AN was way way way too long... :/ So did anyone else watch the MTV Movie Awards? I was so happy when Elizabeth Banks (Effie Trinket) won best transformation, etc. I was happy when Jenn Lawrence and Josh Hutcherson VS. Alexander Ludwig won best fight scene! But THG should have won best movie and best cast though... bye now. This chapter was short, and the next one will be WAY shorter.**

**I have a question... should I quit ranting so much? I rant WAY too much...**


	9. Chapter IX

**Sorry again! D: I have been active on RPing and other lame excuses. Not good, this chapter. I am setting up a new system [see ending AN] depending on how fast the writers block leaves. So enjoi the story :) OH! Canon characters will start appearing in this chapter! AND we see Aaron's POV for the first time!  
**

**Disc.: Do not own it. Nope. I want to, but I don't.**

**AJ's POV -**

We all run to the Big House - after getting the rest of the gang, and run through the strawberry fields.

When I see Chiron... lets just say Kat had to keep me from falling.  
Emma's face went cherry red.

I've seen 10 feet tall giants, a spear hit someone, but I am taken aback by his appearance.  
He has a light beard, and a bow slung across his back.

But what really freaks me out is... from below his waist, he has a horse's... um... butt.

White. Solid white. Except for a few spots of brown on the back.

"Hello um...?" Chiron looks to the demigods, then back to us. "I don't believe I've met you guys?"

"I'm Emma Jones, daughter of Oceanus." she says, and Chiron tenses up at the name Oceanus. "Whats wrong?"

"Did you say... Oceanus?"

"Yes...?" she says back with confusion in her voice. "Why?"

"That must mean... Oh gods..." he says with horror in his voice. "Aaron. Go get your parents. Cole can shadow travel you there. These must be the ones of the prophecy."

**Aaron's POV:**

Darkness. The first thing Cole, Indie, Kat and I see. Shadow traveling, it sucks. Its awesome, but unless you like that top-of-the-roller-coaster feeling... I don't suggest you try it. Within a matter of minutes, bumping into things that weren't there, etc. we step out in-front of an apartment door.

"Ready to meet the ones that saved the world?" I ask. Cole's only met my parents once, and loves them. So much he actually calls them mom and dad. Indie and Kat have not met them.

"Ready." Kat says.

I pull out my key, and stick it in the lock, twisting it.

When I shove the door open, Kat is taken aback by it.

All kinds of armor decorate the walls, swords crossed over the fireplace. Heck, in the kitchen, a giant helmet is hung up in the kitchen, with 'Careful. Demigod in Cooking zone.' Indie laughs a little bit at that.

Behind a counter, mom is cooking dinner for dad and Zoë, my three year old little sister.

"Hey mom!" I yell out.

"Aaron? Hi! Good to see you, but shouldn't you be at camp? And who are your friends?"

"Well, you know Cole," I say pointing to Cole "And this is Kat, daughter of Iris, and Indie, daughter of Nike."

"Well, I'm Annabeth, Aaron's mom. Daughter of Athena. Percy! Get in here!" she yells out to dad.

In a few seconds, I see my dad walk through the door, with Zoë, who looks like mom, only with green eyes.

"Aaron!" dad yells.

'Dad!' I shout and run to him. I've never acted this childish in front of friends, but oh well.

He pulls me in for a hug but instead turns me on my stomach, giving me a noogie. **(AN: For people who con't know what this is, - most do - its where you pull someone down by the neck and mess their hair up with a fist.) **

"Dad!" I groan, standing back up. Kat snickers, and I flash her a dirty look.

She smirks, and I laugh a bit. She does too. Its almost impossible for her to be mean, so we make fun of her for it a lot.

"So Aaron, can I talk to you in your room for a bit?" he smiles and walks towards there.

I step in and close the door behind me.

"So hows camp?" he sits on my bed, chilling like a teenager. That's what I love about him. He's so... childish at times, but still has that seriousness that makes you admire and look up to him.

"Good..." I say. "We got a few new, um... campers the other day."

"Campers?" he asks. "Have they been claimed yet?"

"Um... they come from another camp..." his eyes widen.

"Their Romans?" he asks. I shake my head. "Who are they children of?"

"Titans..." I say.

"Wait... are they like gods... or half mortal, half Titan?"

"The second one..."

"Well, lets throw that to the side for a bit. I see some romance between you and Rainbow Girl?"

I blush lightly. "Erm... I may have a small crush." I look at dad and see he's making kissy faces. "Dad! So embarrassing!" I cross my arms.

"Huff and puff all you want. Dinners done."

"Oh... one more thing. Chiron said he wants mom and you at camp... like now..."

"This must be serious then..." he walks out of my room. "Honey?" he calls out.

"Yeah?" Annabeth shouts back.

"We have to go! Now!"

By this point, she's already thrown on her jacket and tossed her sheath over her waist.

Percy pulls out a pen, and Indie says, "How the Hades is a pen supposed to save the world?"

"Trust me, it has before." he says. She nods.

"Cool."

"I'm going to ring up Piper and Jason. Ask them to watch Zoë. Be right back," mom says.

We follow them out into the car, but Cole says, "I can shadow travel us there. If you want."

"Thanks..." Dad says. Mom walks outside with us, and we step into a nearby shadow.

Within minutes, we're standing on the porch of the Big House.

"Ahh hi there Peter Johnson." Mr. D says when he sees my dad.

He sighs. "Good times, Mr. P." he says in a mocking voice.

"Now Perry Johanason, I believe we've discussed not to mock a god?"

Indie snickers.

"What are you snickering for, Indiana?" he asks Indie, making me laugh a little.

"Argh, I give up." he turns to Chiron, his pinochle partner. "Just about 30 more years and I'm away from these stuck up brats."

I roll my eyes.

"Um-sir? I don't think that we are that bad, and I'm sorry if we annoy you but-" Kat says.

"Kitty Kat, don't even start with me. You are the most annoying, and do not sass a god. For the final time."

She backs up, her pride obviously hurt.

"Ah... Perseus..." Chiron rises from his wheelchair - nothing I've seen before - and into his centaur form. "Nice to see you again."

"You too, Chiron." dad says.

"And Annabeth... you've changed so much." he says. "I remember the day you first came to camp." he smiles.

"I've missed you so much too." she says. "Now why were we needed?" she says confidently.

"Um... new demi... Titans."

"You mean demigods... right?"

"No... I mean demi-titans."

"Aaron? Why didn't you tell me this?" she asks me.

Luckily, Percy steps into the rescue. "He told me. And we need to meet them I believe?"

Chiron says nothing, but just walks into the Big House living room.

**AJ's POV: (Written by TeamPiper!) **

I wait anciously as Cole, Indie, Kat, and Aaron go to get Aaron's mom and dad. I don't know why they are so important, but they must be to go all the way to where ever they live.

Lo and I carry the conversation, with Lena making a few funny remarks. I felt a surge of empathy for Lena, you know. Being the only demigod still here. But she was fine with it. It still amazed me that she was 14. I mean, her hair was cut fairly long and choppy. And her brown eyes were inviting, yet mischevious. I still couldn't see her as anything but a 9 year old though.

Just then, I saw Chiron come through the door.

"Come on in you guys. We have to discuss the Great Prophecy."

**Songs to inspire me to write: Sexting, Candyland, Miss Bipolar, Ima Monster, I Heart Hello Kitty, S My D, and Innocent High, all by BOTDF, i.e Blood on the Dance Floor. A bit Emo/Rap, but its a step away from Adele. Oh- and Adele Live at the Royal Albert Hall Full Concert.**

**So how ya like? :D Okay so a review chart!:  
**

**5-6 reviews = Update in like 3 days?**

**6-10 Reviews = update tomorrow**

**11+ = Update tonight! (Not likely possible...)**

**R to the E to the V to the I to the E to the W! **


	10. Chapter X

**SUPER SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE! **

**Writers Block, and just Summer Time. BY THE END OF SUMMER THIS COULD BE FINISHED :D!**

**So, I discovered: If I take too much time working on another fic - i.e, Stolen: The Rise of Chaos - I lose inspiration for this, or vice versa... o.O. So I'm going to dedicate (Attempt) every other day to another fic. Ex., Monday work on Stolen, Tuesday work on All For One, and so on.**

**Sorry for ranting. On with le chapter.  
AJ's POV: (Written by TeamPiper... once again) **

"Wait?" Indie asked "What great prophecy?"

Aaron's mom and dad, Percy and Annabeth, gave each other a look.

"Well," Percy said. "After the Second Giant War, there was another Great Prophecy given, about the Titans rising again and how the only way to defeat them was through them. We still don't really know what it means. Chiron, are you sure these are them?"

"More certain than anything in my life."

"Wait a second!" Lena yells. "What is this prophecy?"

Chiron sighed, and started to recite the prophecy from a piece of dried parchment.

_"Ten half-bloods will try to make a defeat_  
_Hero's son, and girl deprived of meat_

_Victory with an amethyst eye_  
_The one who holds in a fatal cry_

_Two from all the way cross the world_  
_The funny way out, and who's life was curled_

_Distruction that is stuck in deep_  
_And the small one with the secrete to keep_

_They will try to destroy from inside_  
_Lack in size, will try to hide_

_At first, they will try but fail_  
_In the end, one must prevail"_

"That is...the dumbest prophecy I've ever heard!" Arianna said. "How do we even know its us?"

"Trust me, I know all" Chiron says.

"Wait, how do we know it's me and not some other daughter of Nike?" Indie asks.

"Indie, how many kids have purple eyes?" Cole asks her.

"Point taken,"

"Well, what about me?" Lena says. "I may be one of the smallest people at camp, but I dont have a giant secret."

"I'm 100 percent positive that it is each one of you. Now, it's late. You 10 leave for California tomorrow morning." Chiron says.

Aaron says goodbye to Percy and Annabeth, because they needed to leave. Something about Aaron's sister, Zoë.

That night I thought about the prophecy. So, the Hero's son was Aaron, and girl deprived of meat was Kat because she was vegan. Two from across the globe was Alan and Arianna, them being from Italy and China. Funny way out was Lo, easy. Who's life was curled...Cole? Destruction was me, of course. Lack in size was Lena hands down. Victory with an amethysts eye was Indie (duh).

That left one person, and one line.

Emma was the one with the fatal cry.

**Cliffhanger :P. ;3 So I swear to the gods I will not leave you without an update for this long again! **

**So I am, once again, sorry. R&R (if I still have any readers for this story other than TeamPiper... o.O) **


	11. Chapter XI

**Hallo guys... Sorry! We're moving now into the new house, but we won't have internet for two weeks, phone, or cable, so... that means I won't be able to work on Fanfiction much. I'll be back in two weeks at the least with a bunch of new chapters x3. I'll try and get on during school though! :'D **

**But this is an authors note chapter, sadly... **

**Love ya'll. Bye!**

**~PerseusSlayerOfMedusa**


	12. Chapter XII

**I'm back! (: Hey all. Sorry for the two-month wait, but I'm back with a new chapter! ;D Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. ):**

**AJ's POV **— Written by TeamPiper:

I wake up to the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"AJ—_knock, knock._ AJ—_k__nock, knock._" Sheldon Cooper style.

I pull my eyes open, and yell out a "What?!"

"Hurry up!" I hear in a different voice. I quickly realize who's at my door.

"Lo, Kat I'll be there in a second" I yell out to them.

"Kay!" Kat says enthusiastically. I get dressed, and grab my prepackaged bag for the quest. As I run out, I start thinking about the prophecy again. Emma with a fatal cry. I just couldn't get use to it. I know next to everything about her, but she never seemed like the type to have such a thing. My mind switched to Lena. What was her secret?

My mind snapped out of thinking land when I saw everyone on top of the hill. I saw Lena sneaking up behind another random camper, as if she were about to attack—which would be a bad idea on her part, as he was 10 times bigger then her—Kat was by the fountain practicing making rainbows, Alan was spotting Arianna as she climbed a tree, Emma flirting with Aaron—I decided to ignore that—and Lo pulling Lena out of the fight she had just entered with the bigger camper.

I spotted Cole hiding behind a tree, so I walked over to his side.

"Nice view," I tell him.

"It sure is." he replies. I follow his line of sight and see he's watching Indie bend herself into a pretzel, and unfold, stand up, and start running into a back hand-spring.

"Impressive chick," I state.

"Indie? She's more than impressive."

"Well, have fun Captain Lovebird!" I say, walking away to help Lo prevent Lena from a broken nose.

**End of TeamPiper's writing.**

"I think we should take the subway," Indie says, walking over to us. "You know, cause Cole is good underground."

Cole blushes and I snicker at him. He shoots me a death glare—which, luckily, did _not_ kill me.

Emma laughs and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, and we get into the camp van.

Aaron, Emma, and Indie sit in the front seat—she curled into a ball next to the gearshift. Lo, Arianna, Kat and Alan sit in the back of the van. Lena, Cole and I sit in the middle section, and for some reason nobody worried about seat-belts, so I get down in the floor and pull my knees to my chest.

Cole sits up in the seat drinking a bottle of water and Lena puts her hands in her lap, looking out the window. I pull my iPod out of my back pocket and put in my earphones, drumming on the floor lightly.

After what seems like only seconds, Lena's tapping me and opening the van door, gesturing for me to get out. I roll my ear-buds up and stuff them in my jacket pocket.

"We're getting on the subway now," Emma says, tucking her hands into her pockets. I notice Aaron staring at her with a light smile and realize my eye is twitching—awkward.

We walk down a set of stairs and into the subway. If my nose could scream, it would've. And died. And crawled back up the stairs gasping for clean air.

The subway, it's disgusting. I seen hobos everywhere, people singing for loose change, and a rat inside of a burrito... I'm not going to describe more; it gets much worse.

Just as we were about to enter the train, the man at the front stops us. "I'm sorry, but there is only room for nine more people. You can wait for the next train, or leave somebody behind."

As if on cue, we all glanced at Indie suspiciously. "Fine," she says and turns toward the ticket booth man. "Can I curl up into a ball to make more room?"

"Ah... we don't normally do things like this, but I will make an exception just this once."

"How'd you do that?" I mutter to her, laughing lightly.

"Hey, my mom's the goddess of victory." she shrugs. "I always get my way."

"Ah." I smile and get on the train. Indie curls up into a ball and gets under the seat.

"Ew!" she exclaims. "There's a piece of gum under there."

"Ick." Emma says and grabs onto one of the poles to help stand herself up.

She curls up into a ball and gets back under the seat anyways, groaning occasionally as the train hits a rough spot in the track and bumps, resulting in her hitting her head on the seat.

The train is super crowded and noisy, making it twice as hard to think then normal.

When the train stops at the next station, I have to shove my way through to get out. Everybody gets off and the doors begin to close... then I notice. We're missing someone.

"Indie." I say, and Arianna's eyes widen.

Cole—of course—and Lo run back onto the train to get her... and that's when the doors close and their eyes widen and they beat against the glass, to no avail.

The thought hits me with a terrible certainty as the train speeds off: we just lost Indie, Cole and Lo on the Subway.

**Yes, I know. I'm so evil. Being gone for two months then leaving you with a cliffhanger. Well... considering that I've just gotten back, I'll start our review chart off low. **

**3-5 reviews — Update in 3 days  
**

**5-7 reviews — Update in 2 days.  
**

**7-9 reviews — Update tomorrow after school and archery practice. (Probably not likable)  
**

**10+ reviews — Update tonight (Not possible though... It's 10 at night and a school night. I will be updating tomorrow though, cause I'm staying up all night, the first Friday I have had internet. I might even update a few more over the weekend, except that on Saturday my cousins come up and it's my grandma's birthday. BUT on the next weekend and Friday, it's my birthday (Friday the 28th) and on Saturday (the 29th) it's my birthday party, so I'll be more likely to update. But I have two essays to write for school, one so I can win 500$ for the new iPod touch XD And sorry for the long AN.  
**

**~PerseusSlayerOfMedusa  
**


	13. Chapter XIII

**Oh my gods! I am _so _sorry! I've had over two months to update this but haven't! I have slacked off majorly on this story. I'm sorry. AJ's POV was written by TeamPiper, the rest by me. TeamPiper wrote the idea, of course. On with the long-put-off chapter!  
**

**AJ's POV:**

Crap. Crap. _Crap_. We are probably the worst quest-goers in the history of half-bloods. We just lost three of our best fighters (well, fighter. Indie is awesome in battle...). We were all freaking out.

"I bet I could sneak up the subway shaft, and try to find them! I'm not as flexible as Indie, but I can fit in small spaces!" Lena said, with excitement.

"Lena," Alan said "We can't afford to lose any other person. Besides, the shaft would kill you before you could do anything about it."

"Well then."

"Guys, we need to stay together to find them," Arianna said, logically.

"For once, I agree." I say, nodding at Arianna

"Why did I not think of this?!" Aaron said, pulling out a phone. "Indie has an emergency phone we can call!"

"You're a genius, Aaron!" Emma said, smiling widely. _Ugh_.

Aaron punched in a few numbers, and held the small flip phone up to his face.

We sat there in the suspense for what seamed like hours, when Aaron's face lit up, and he said, "Indie! You guys okay?"

His face fell, and he started to nod. Emma gestured to him as if to say 'what's going on?' Aaron pulled the phone from his face, and put it on speakerphone.

I don't think Indie realized she answered the phone, because she wasn't talking to us. No one was. But, I understood why Aaron looked so scared.

"Give up, child of Pluto," a hissing voice said. "Give up, and perhaps I will let the girl live."

Indie let out a yelp in pain, and I could feel the tension in the room.

"Lo!" I heard Indie yell.

"Indie!" Cole shouted, as Indie let out a death defying scream. The call ended.

The room was silent for a few minutes. We were all in shock. Kat broke the tension when she burst out in tears.

"It's all my fault!" She cried.

"Kat, it wasn't your fault. It's no ones fault but what ever monster they were fighting," I say to her, setting my arms around her waist, and pulling her down into my lap. She starts to sob into my shirt.

"Aaron! What do we do!" Emma cried, walking over to Aaron, obviously trying to flirt with him.

"Indie could be dead," Lena whispered, before she collapsed on the solid floor. But, there was no one to catch her now.

Alan and Arianna went over to check and make sure Lena wasn't dead, as Kat continued to sob into my shirt.

Man. This group is falling apart fast.

**Indie's POV:**

As I rise to get up, I frown at the sight of Cole and Lo pounding on the subway doors. I begin to walk over to them when something kicks me in the side. I wince in pain and grasp my sides, which sends a flaring pain through my bones. Whatever kicked me just now had probably broken a rib or two. It pushes me under the seat and walks off—more unlikely to hurt Cole or Lo.

After what seems like forever, Cole runs over to me.

"Oh my gods, Indie!" he exclaims, crouching down and helping me out from under the seat. This, of course, brings a moan of agony from me. "Oh gods, you're hurt." He pulls out a square of ambrosia—the healing food of the gods—breaks it half, and hands it to me.

"Thanks," I wince and chew on it; the godly food dissolves on my touch, filling my body with warmth. It tastes of chocolate-chip cookies, the chips still melting. I begin to feel tingly as my ribs heal up, mending themselves together slowly.  
"God, that feels better."

He opens his mouth to speak, but I look in horror behind him.

The old lady that was sitting next to me begins to hunch over, her breathing raspy. Steam flies from her mouth, as her plump body turns into a lions coat, sleek solid gold. From the back of her neck sprouts an honest to the gods goat head. Where the lions tail should've been, a bright green viper—of course, breathing fire—expands from the skin. Lo, who was standing next to the subway door still, presses his watch and a scythe forms in his hand: a five foot long shaft of mahogany, topped off with a cruel curved blade. Cole summons a ball of hellfire in his hand, one of his child-of-Hades tricks.  
I draw out my spear, which is a metal staff with a small Celestial bronze spearhead on the tip for vaporizing monsters.

"You're unimportant," hisses the Chimera, its tail spitting a trail of green flames at me. I manage to deflect it with my spearhead, but the sheer brunt of the impact knocks me to the floor. "I want the Kronos and the Hades."

"Um..." Lo says in monotone. "Cole's actually a child of Pluto. You see—" He's cut off by the Chimera kicking him in the stomach.

I pop up, throwing my head back and forth, looking for the emergency exit. I find it at the back of the train, a sheer thirty yard distance. I sprint over, spear in hand. I reach the door and slash my spear head down across the steel and glass; the Celestial bronze cuts through it like wet clay.

"Cole, Lo!" I shout, waving my hands frantically towards the door. As they began to run over, I catch a glimpse of the Chimera. It has a gaping hole in it's back leg, no doubt made by Lo's scythe. The snake tail is covered in hellfire, but that seems to only mildly annoy it.  
Lo walks up to me and I begin telling him the plan:

"Since the train is still running, Lo will jump first, and then—"

"What?!" he exclaims, putting his scythe back in watch form.

"Now, this is perfectly safe," I partially lie, putting my hands up in defense. "Kronos was the Titan of time, right?" He nods. "Well, when you jump, you need to freeze time."

"But—okay. But stopping time takes _complete_focus. I have no idea what's going on!" He throws his arms around him, motioning to the Chaos going around him. The Chimera's tail—thank the gods—managed to melt some of the metal on the ground and get stuck in it as it cooled.

"Just concentrate," I say. He leaps off the back of the train, his eyes shut tightly. Just as he's about to hit the track at full speed, the train—and time, I assume—screeches to a stop. He opens his eyes and rolls onto the track, his shirt ripping a bit.

Cole jumps out next, rolling as he hits the ground, tearing his shirt open. Honestly, can't boys jump without ripping their clothes? I shake my head, laughing a bit, my leg muscles tightening a bit as I prepare to do a perfect leap off the train. As I prepare to jump, something cold and sharp presses against my neck from behind, pulling me back.  
Cole begins to run towards the train and climb the latter, but the Chimera hisses, _"Give up, child of Pluto."_ Cole hesitates, and I swear I heard a bit of charmspeak in her voice. I've listened to enough Aphrodite campers at camp to recognize it on sight—well, when I hear it. It digs the knife deeper into my neck, making the first blood drop roll out._ "Give up, and perhaps I will let the girl live._"

He stands in the middle of the tracks, dumbfounded. As he opens his mouth, I—knowing what will come out—scream at the top of my lungs: _"LO!"_

His eyes seem to shatter like broken glass. The train begins moving at top speed, throwing the Chimera off of me. I throw my body weight forward, tossing myself off the train.

As I'm about to hit the tracks and end up as a grease spot, Cole grabs my waist in mid-air, and keeps me from falling to my death.

**I have to admit, it was a bit fun writing this. :3 **

**I'm gonna TRY and work on the next chapter for it during first period math tomorrow lol. And in second period social studies we're gonna have a substitute tomorrow so... yeah. And if I try, I can sneak my notebook into the computer lab during fourth period rotation. So yeah. :D Bye!  
**

**~PerseusSlayerOfMedusa  
**


	14. Chapter XIV

**Indie's POV:**

Cole sets me down on the ground, and I start dabbing a bit of nectar on the cut the knife made. He has a few nicks and scratches on his chest, which the nectar heals up no problem, though I made him do that part, no doubt blushing crazily.

"Are you okay?" he asks, dabbing the nectar on his stomach as I try not to look.

I raise an eyebrow. "Well, we've gotten lost on a subway today, I got a few broken ribs today, and we're in the middle of nowhere. Yeah, I'm okay." I shrug my pack onto my shoulders. "But we should keep moving if we want to stay alive."

"Which way?" Cole pulls a flashlight out of his pack and shines it down the different directions.

"Well..." I venture, going to the way opposite way from where the Chimera train went. "When in doubt, go to the left."

We walk down the tunnel, shining a light in the opposite way checking for monsters occasionally. After an hour of walking, a sharp horn blares and Cole, Lo, and I duck down under the tracks as the train soars overhead. You know that top-of-the-roller-coaster feeling you get where you feel like you're weightless and your skin is peeling back? That's basically how I felt every time we had to _hit the deck_, as Cole called it.

"We should stop for the night," Cole says, yawning loudly. "There's a small platform with alcoves in the wall just a few yards ahead."

I stare at him blankly. "How do you know that?" I ask.

He smiles shyly. "It's uh... a Pluto thing."

"Ah." I nod. "Well, let's take Death Boy's word for it."

We settle down for the night, after the guys decide I should take first watch (of bloody course).

Cole curls up hugging his pack with his head next to my hands, and Lo curls up against the wall and starts snoring instantly.

After a few hours of nothing to do but practice fighting with my spear (which involved mainly throwing it at the wall and wedging it out of the rocks), Cole begins to stir. He opens his eyes, their dark green stare focusing on my face.

"Go back to sleep," I say, stroking the hair on his forehead out of his eyes. Where all this came from, I had no idea.

"No," he murmurs and sits up, leaning against the wall next to me. "I want to stay awake with you.

"You want to stay with me? Why, Mr. Son-Of-A-Major-God?" I ask, more hostile than I'd intended to be.

"Hey, come on." he says. "Nike's important too."

"No, we're not. All we do is ever win. We always get called the attention hogs. That's it."

"You remember when you first came to camp?" he asks me. "During Capture the Flag, when I picked you for the blue team... I knew it was because we had a chance of winning with you on our team."

"It was?" I ask skeptically.

"Yeah." he nods, smiling. "You and I went together to scout for the flag. When we came across it, and you took the shaft of your spear to knock out three of the guards—which were children of _Ares_—and you got the flag which was on a high-beam that no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get it down? Even after trying to melt the metal, I couldn't. But you could."

"Yeah." I say, not looking at his eyes.

"When you started to climb up it by grabbing the pole, and all those arrows and spears came your way, you would do back flips, and hand-springs, and all that cool gymnast stuff I could never do. And when you jumped off the pole, the huge smile on your face as you held the flag... that was when I first realized..."

I was scared to find out the answer, but I asked anyways, "Realized what?"

The look on his face was pure happiness. "That was when I first realized I loved you."

**Cliffhanger. :')**

**Even though I could've written longer, it's 10:30 PM, and I'm tired, I'm forcing myself to write because I'm sorry for holding you guys up. :D  
**

**I loved this chapter personally. Don't you think Cole and Indie would make a beautiful couple, even though they're almost nothing alike?  
**

**~PerseusSlayerOfMedusa  
**

**(Oh, and if anyone wants, I'm becoming a beta writer, since my writing's getting so much better ((yes I know that sounded very self-conscious :P)) so PM me if you need/want a beta writer.) :3  
**


	15. Chapter XV

**AJ's POV—  
**  
Hopeless, the gang—minus Cole, Lo, and Indie; they still haven't made an appearance yet—and I settle down for bed. Arianna and Al curl up together in a sleeping bag against the wall—a sight that warms my heart. At least they're happy. Lena sits down next to me, sitting propped up against the wall. Emma smirks at me as she curls up next to Aaron, him wrapping his arms around her. Kat lays down on the ground next to me, curling up on it and using it as a pillow.

"I'll take first watch," Lena says, pulling out her dagger. I curl down on my pack, like Kat's doing, and sleeps grip overtakes me.

**:.:.:.:.:**

In my dream, I stand in front of your typical military/boarding school place, by the looks of it. Two stories tall, made of sandstone blocks, twenty-foot tall barbed wire fence, topped with curls of razor wire.

Though once the doors open and the soldiers walk out, their ages are all wrong—the oldest seems to be at least eleven, the youngest maybe seven, if even that old. They're all wearing desert camouflage, with bows and quivers strapped to their backs. Their belts have huge swords strapped to them, and several knives dangling from it. Their khaki fatigues are stuffed down into black leather boots.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a boy and girl, both about eight or nine, crawl under a break in the fence and run into the woods—not running away, I realize. Just looking for free-time, more unlikely. I will myself through the fence—I'm a spirit in the dream, thank the gods, or I would've ended up with some nasty cuts—and into the woods.

The boy and girl pull their swords and knives from their belts, shoving them under a pile of leaves. They sling their bows and quivers off, and stuff them in hollow logs, hanging the quivers on the lowest branch of an oak tree.

The girl takes off running, shouting back at the boy, "Come and get me!"

The boy grins at her, running clumsily after her. She leaps through the trees with unbelievable grace, while the boy has to stop continually, his boots snagging on tree roots, stopping to pluck thorns out of his arms, and spitting leaves.

Once the boy finally manages to catch up to her, breathing heavily, and standing about two yards from her, his leg muscles tensed, ready to leap, she smirks as he says, "Not much you can do now, Izabelle!"

She closes her eyes and points at the ground as he steps forward, as a lob of dirt, vines, and roots fly out from the ground, hitting him square in the chest and knocking him a few more yards away.

The girl says, "I told you, Daniel, you'll never catch me!" He stands up, spitting dirt clods, and sprints up to her.  
Daniel grins, saying, "Okay, fine. I won't call you Izabelle, if you don't call me Daniel."

She smirks at him and thrusts out her hand towards him. "You've got a deal, Danny."

**:.:.:.:.:**

The dream fades, and the leaves on the trees turn red, the air turning muggy and humid. Next to me, a narrow stream of some rocks gurgling swiftly over rocks, and the boy and girl sit next to it, their feet dangling in the water. Nearby, their shoes and socks sit on a huge rock. As I look at them, it's quite obvious that years have gone by since the last part of the dream. Danny has obviously gotten taller, and put on more muscle. Izzie's blonde and brown hair tumbles loosely over her shoulders, with a green feather braided into it.

"Do you ever remember coming here?" Izzie asks him, tugging on a bit of moss that's rooted to the ground.

"Not really..." Danny says, trailing off. "But I'm sure it's all good."  
I tune out most of their conversation, staring off into the sunset.

Izzie snaps her fingers in realization. "Who's the one that runs this camp?" she asks.

"Mnemosyne?" Danny asks.

"That's it!" she exclaims, pulling her feet out of the water and slipping back into her socks and boots.

"What's it?" Danny asks incredulously, arching an eyebrow.

"When they brought us here, they said we were going to be fighting for Kronos, fighting for a—"

"—better tomorrow..." Danny says, realization dawning on his face.

They sprint through the woods, and I drift closely behind. They sling their bows and quivers over their backs, and put their belts back on, but they're missing their swords.

Danny frowns. "Where's our swords?"

"I dunno."

A man clears his throat behind them, and they whip around. The man has blonde hair, cool blue eyes, and he's holding two swords. I suck in a tight breath—the man standing before them is Helios, the director of Camp Half-Titan.

"I'm sorry," Helios says, raising the swords. "but I cannot let anyone else know."

Their bodies seem to paralyze—wouldn't you with two swords aimed over you?

Danny manages to choke out something to Izzie, "I love you."

She looks at him, "I love you too."

Then Helios brings down the swords on their necks at the same time. Their blood splatters on the leaves, and the dream begins to fade, as do I.  
I wake up covered in cold sweat, Lena's warm brown eyes staring down at me.

"You can take second watch," she says as I sit up.

"Okay," I say. "But I think everyone should hear this."

:.:.:.:.:

We wake up the rest of the gang, and I begin telling them about the boot camp, the training of the children army, the kids Danny and Izzie sneaking out into the woods. Kat breaks out into tears as I describe when Helios kills them and they tell each other that they love each other. Aaron wraps his arms around her, and out of the corner of my eyes, I notice Emma's face flush, her hands balled into fists at her sides.

"So the girl could manipulate the earth?" Lena asks finally. I nod. "Sounds like a daughter of Demeter."

"But what about Danny?" Arianna asks.

"Sounds like no powers, by the way AJ described him," Emma says finally, staring at me with sad eyes.

"We need to find this camp and destroy it!" Kat exclaims, the sound echoing down the train tunnel. "How dare that man kill two innocent children!"

I hear a sound again, but not Kat's echo. I narrow my eyes and hush everyone for silence. Finally my ears pick up Lo's voice shouting: "AJ!" he yells. "Alan! Anyone!"


	16. Chapter XVI

**AJ's POV—  
**

Everyone's heads bolt up at the same time, staring in shock, tilting their heads back and forth.  
I run over to the edge of the track and jump into the train tunnel to look. It takes my eyes a bit to process what I'm looking at exactly, but then I see it—three figures moving in our direction about a hundred or two yards away.

"Cole!" I shout, waving my arms. "Lo!"

They run up to us, Lo grinning like crazy, Cole and Indie closely behind him.

"Good to see you too, AJ," Indie says and I smile at her. Then I notice her bent over a bit, not exactly completely on the ground, just enough to where you can notice she's a bit off balance.

Cole looks over and sees that I'm staring at her. "She has a slightly bruised rib," he explains and I shake my head. "We've got all the ambrosia and nectar we could into her without her burning up, so we don't want to risk anymore. It should be healed within a few hours."

Lena sits down on the edge of the track and falls down onto the metal, running to Lo. He picks her up by her waist and spins her around a few times. Kat runs down and hugs Indie so tight I can actually see the pain in Indie's chest.

"Can't—breathe." she mutters through a face-full of Kat's blonde hair. "Killing—me,"

"Sorry!" Kat exclaims and backs away from her, straightening Indie's clothes up again.

We all climb back up onto the cement, and sit down on the cement waiting area. We begin to trade stories.

Lo, Cole, and Indie had been attacked by the Chimera. As soon as they mentioned that, Arianna frowned.

"Didn't the Chimera almost always show up with it's mother—what's her name?" she asks.

"I dunno..." Emma says, still staring at me the way she has been ever since Aaron left her and hugged Kat. They've been almost inseparable since.

I exchange the part about my dream again, the boot camp, children army, et cetera, et cetera.

Indie scrunches her eyebrows together in concentration—something that makes her look a bit like Arianna; she does the same thing when in deep concentration. "Well, it sounds like we need to get into this camp."

"How?" Arianna asks, sitting forward and accidentally dropping her dagger, but she doesn't seem to care. "They only accept kids who are like, nine."

Almost simultaneously, all eyes flash towards Lena.

"Lena?" I ask.

"AJ?" she asks in the same tone as I did, tilting her head to the side. Then realization finds its wait onto her face and she says, "Oh, yeah. You want me to go, b—because I look nine. Oh, the fun I will have."

**Sorry it's so short! This was more of a filler chapter. And I've been giving out A LOT of chapters lately, and _long_ ones too, so... yeah. I'll update as soon as possible, more likely now cause TeamPiper and I have the rest of the week off (I think she does anyways, lol) for Thanksgiving. Lol. (: Happy early Thanksgiving! I might be able to fit an update or two in Thursday cause my family is coming up at about three PM. Bye. (: **


	17. Chapter XVII

**AJ's POV—  
**

I sling my pack over my back, renewed by new-found adrenaline coursing in my veins. Everyone packs up their stuff, and I notice Emma staring at me _a lot._

"So, we send Lena into the boot camp and she destroys it from the inside?" she asks, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

Alan says, "We'll send her in, she'll destroy the place, and we can stop World War III from happening."

"Seems like a plan!" Kat says, hugging Lena fiercely.

I look at Lo, who's always the one there to brighten everybody up, wondering why all of a sudden he's become so quiet. He's not said one thing since we came up with the plan to destroy the camp.

"Well, is it really safe to send her in there on her own?" he asks finally, slipping his watch up and down his arm.

Arianna says, "It's the only way. They only take in little kids, and Lena's the only one that could possibly pull it off."

"I'll be fine, I swear." Lena says, forcing Lo to look into her eyes.

"So... does anyone know where the camp is?" I ask.

"Oh." Arianna says, looking down. "I didn't think about that."

"I guess the monsters will be able to smell me, and then they'll take me to the camp?" Lena says, more unlikely trying to convince herself.

"But I think we shouldn't put her in the middle of the city," Emma says. "That will draw _too_ much monster attention. We should put her in a place like the woods."

"Does New York even _have_ woods?" I ask stupidly.

Emma laughs a bit and punches my shoulder playfully, "Of course, you big dummy. Not many, but there are some woods."

We all get our gear ready to go, and walk out of the subway station, and into the darkness with only the moon as a guide or light. Just like Emma said, there _are_ woods in New York. We hike up towards Central Park, and into the woods.

"I've always wanted to live in a wooded area," Lo muses as we walk deeper into the woods.

We all exchange an odd glance towards him.

"Bye, guys..." Lena says, running up to Lo and tackling him in a hug. After she gets down from his grip, she says, "See you all soon."

Lo turns his face away as she runs into the woods, disappearing from our sight, hopefully not too long.

Alan says, "Um... remember the last time we sent a little kid into the woods? By herself?"

Great. He _had_ to bring that up.

"Thank you, Captain Sunshine," Lo says pained, walking over to a huge tree and banging his head against it for a bit.

Kat walks over to me, "What was she like? Katie Beth, that is."

I frown a bit, sad that we're bringing up dead people. Suddenly, I find myself spilling everything out about Katie Beth**—**how smart she was, how brave she was, how she had the highest tolerance to pain there was, just everything about her. Almost simultaneously, I find everyone bringing up people they loved that were dead.

Alan, his mom; Kat, her dad; Aaron, his first little sister Silena, who'd been killed in a hell-hound attack. And of course, for me, Katie Beth.

Suddenly, Emma bounces up from where she was sitting on the ground, propped up against a tree trunk.

"Oh my gods!" she exclaims.

"What?!" I ask, pulling out my dagger fast, expecting a monster.

She starts hyperventilating a bit, tears filling her eyes. "Raina. We left her at camp."

"And?" Arianna asks, shrugging her dagger back into her belt.

"We left her. With _Helios. _The one that killed Izzie and Danny."

Arianna's eyes widen as Emma bursts out crying.

Emma walks over to Kat, and almost gets down on her knees, "You _have_ to make an Iris message!"

Kat curls her lip, and leans down, picking up a bit of dew on the ground. She manipulates it into a bubble, and says, "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering." She tosses a small, chunky golden coin into it, but the weak rainbow flutters weakly then disperses.

"I'm sorry, Emma, I really am." she says weakly. "It's the middle of the night, and I can't make a strong enough rainbow to get a connection."

Emma wipes away her tears with her shirt sleeve and is about to get up, when a blood-chilling scream pierces the night air. Everyone's heads jolt up in alarm.

"That was Lena," Lo says, turning out his scythe and begins to walk into the woods even deeper. "This was a bad idea."

Aaron walks over to him and pulls him back weakly. "No, it wasn't. We needed someone to go." he says, "Besides, Lena can take care of herself."

I find myself wanting to say something, "Like Katie Beth." I say proudly, "Small, but mighty."

**Odd. I've updated this several times. :'3**

**I'm in really good moods lately, as you can tell from how nice my chapters are turning out. That, and the fact I write with Spotify on all the time. :')**


	18. Chapter XVIII

**AJ's POV—**

We all set up camp for the night, and it turns out that Indie and Cole are pulling out finally. They—somehow, do not ask me how—managed to get some tents in their packs. I don't really want to know how. They pitch the tents, though I'm really paying attention to Emma while I attempt to make a fire. You'd think it would be easy, since it destroys wood and I have a knack for destroying things, but not apparently.

Emma walks around the perimeter of the camp, clutching her stomach. Aaron—that freaking player—follows her and asks if she's okay several times.

"Yeah," she says, and walks over next to me. She smiles at me and builds the fire for me, and soon we have a blazing campfire. We all gather around it, soaking in its extra warmth.

"I miss Lena," Lo says after a few minutes. I'm sitting next to him with Emma on the other side of me, Alan and Arianna sit next to each other, Cole and Indie hold hands and sit next to each other, Aaron tried to sit on the other side of Emma, but Kat—obviously seeing the seething look she was giving him—sat next to her instead. Aaron sat on the other side of Lo, scowling fiercely into the fire like he wanted to throw it at a few certain people.

After an awkward silence, I elbow him saying, "Looks like Mr. Forever Alone isn't so alone after all." He smirks a bit, and everyone bursts out laughing at this comment, and even Aaron cracks a smile.

"No!" Arianna says, extending the _-o_. "Indie and Cole are dating," she says with an evil look on her face, smirking sarcastically at Cole and Indie, making kissy faces. Everyone smiles at that.

"Congrats, man," I say, bringing up a blush from Cole.

"Oh em gee!" Kat says, leaping forward towards Indie and tackling her in a hug. "Congratulations!"

Indie laughs and hugs her back. "Thanks," she says, laughing.

Somehow, this ends up becoming one of those typical story-around-the-campfire times, because I end up telling the rest of the guys one of my favorite stories about Camp Half-Titan. You see, after Katie Beth and I had finally made it to Camp Half Titan, about a month or so after, Katie Beth had aspired in archery after we'd been claimed—her by Phoebe, me by Perses—and sometimes she was _too_ good.

See, she'd accidentally shot another demit-Titan—you'll learn who in a minute—with an arrow, and she'd ran towards me, hyperventilating, squeaking, "Hide me!" and hiding behind my legs.

"What's wrong?" I had asked, laughing a bit.

"I—I shot a camper with an arrow!" she had exclaimed.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "On purpose?"

"No, AJ! On accident!"

"Well, you need to face it and tell the person that you shot that you did, so you don't have it weighing you down."

Then, the next day, I'd seen Katie Beth wearing a blonde wig, with a dark black hoodie on.

"The girl I shot is going to kill me," she whispered.

"Who was it?" I asked. She pointed to a girl with black hair, and light skin, and a look that seemed like it could turn someone to stone. Well, I walked up to her and then began explaining how it was Katie Beth that had shot her, and Katie Beth had squeaked in several times that she was so sorry.

Arianna pipes in, "Just so you know, that girl was me."

Emma smiled a bit.

"And that was how we met Arianna, I guess," I say, leaning back against the tree behind me.

"Anymore good stories, anyone?" Lo asks, a grin spreading across his face.

"I have one," Aaron says quietly. "If anyone wants to hear it."

"Of course we do, dude," Alan says, sitting up and putting his arm over Arianna's shoulder.

He smiles. "Well, I was on some quest for Ares, which was really just more like a chore because he was too lazy to get off his godly rump and get what he sent me looking for." Everyone smiles at that._  
_

"I wouldn't say that, Aaron!" Kat yelps. "He could curse you!"

"I doubt it," he says. "Well, you see, Cole and Indie were with me. After we'd gotten what he'd wanted—a huge bronze sword that disguised itself as a baseball bat, we decided to take a bus back to camp. Well, you see, there were three empty seats next to a little Mexican girl—"

"Lena?" Emma asks, cutting him off.

"Yeah," Cole says.

"Everyone was a little worried, an eight year old traveling alone. Well, I had decided to see if she was a demigod, so I pulled out my dads sword—which was disguised as a pen—and uncapped it. Lena had asked where I'd gotten it, and I'd said 'Yup. She's a demigod. How old are you?' and Lena had gotten a wide grin on her face and said 'eight.' I'd asked her name, and she'd said 'Ma—I mean, Lena Lopez.' We'd taken her to camp, and she actually pulled off being _eight_ for about a week, until after she was claimed by Hebe, when she'd revealed she was really thirteen."

All of us laugh.

Indie says, "Oh, good times. Only Lena would do that."

"Well, guys, I think we should all sleep," Lo says, a small smile on his face.

"I agree with you on that, Lo." Kat says, crawling into a tent. Everyone takes to the tents but Aaron, Emma, Lo and I, because it had gotten too cramped in there.

Emma and I curled up next to each other, and I considered putting my arms around her but decided against it. She's pulled through on gaining my trust back so far, but you can never be sure.

I fall asleep to a dreamless night for once, but after a few hours of peaceful sleep, I wake up to Emma's scream piercing the night.

I burst awake, my dagger already pulled out and got ready to stab.

"What's wrong?!" I yell, slashing wildly.

"I think my appendix just burst!"

**A wild cliffhanger appears. Lol. (:**

**I'm so sorry for leaving you hanging for so long! :c As I explained in my most recent chapter of Calm Before The Storm, I have winter-induced depression, which takes my ability to do almost anything and throws it away towards anything but writing. So my updates'll be spread around throughout this month. BUT—I shall make some new Christmas stories to make up for it. Some canon, some from Calm Before The Storm, and some for this one! C:**

**Until then. :D**

**And oh my gods. -.- Does anyone else find those "end of the world" bandwagons freaking stupid? I want to choke whoever started them. -_- **


	19. Chapter XIX

**Lena's POV—  
**

My eyes flutter open, surrounded by an unfamiliar things**—**weapons line the walls, kids around seven and nine walk around with huge swords strapped to their waists, and bows slung across their backs. Panic floods through me as I try to remember my name, my age, my identity. It comes back to me and I sigh in relief. I remember that I am, and will be forever.

I look down and see that I'm wearing desert fatigues, with leather boots and a knife sheath strapped to my thigh. I'm on the top of a bunk bed, on top of the dark brown sheets.

I lower my head over the edge, expecting no one to be under there, but a girl with blonde hair like Kat and bright green eyes squeaks, "Hi! You must be new! I'm Tessa!"

"Hey," I say warily, wanting to sound nine. I must pull it off because she doesn't say anything or even look at me funny.

"Let's go to the training center," she smiles, and I climb down from the top bunk.

"Okay." I say. She helps me down off of the bed, and drags me through a maze of corridors, hallways, and**—**oddly enough**—**a kitchen full of cooks shouting at each other in Ancient Greek. Finally, she leads me into a huge circular room decorated with rope and rock walls, climbing stations, sword-fighting arenas, spear-on-sword fighting, archery, and even more.**  
**

"No fighting with the other children," the lead trainer, a man with short blonde hair and electric blue eyes with orange flecks in them, says. "You'll have plenty of time to fight with people during the war, which will happen very soon. Now, off you go!"

He dismisses us, and I walk over to the sword-on-spear fighting, where a teenager wearing a black jumpsuit stands, leaning on a spear.

"Hey," she says, and I pull the sword they gave me out of my belt. "Here to practice?"

"Yeah," I smile, readying my sword in the air.

She smirks at me and brings down the spearhead towards me, but instead of letting her hit me, I catch the shaft of her spear in my hand, and start leaping around, dodging her lunges. Her face becomes white with effort, beads of sweat popping up on her forehead.

She finally knocks me to the ground, and I scramble forwards to my sword, when she raises her spear over me.

"You put up a good fight," she says, bringing her spear down for the kill. But I don't let it hit me. Instead, I lunge out-of-the-way, picking up my sword and cutting the shaft of her pole arm in half, a clean split down them middle.

"It was all a matter of survival," I say, wiping sweat off my brow.

I walk over to the archery station, picking up a pre-strung bow and slinging a quiver over my back. I walk over in front of a target, standing next to a girl who seems familiar. Then, I realize, she's the one that I first met while I was here. "Hey," I say politely, as we're both armed.

"Hey!" she says, and she definitely reminds me of Kat with her peppy attitude, even though she's being trained to bring Doomsday**—**possibly very soon, too. **  
**

I sling an arrow into the target, careful to not hit the bulls-eye. If I come in here suddenly good, they might suspect that I've been trained with a bow before**—**which I have, back at Camp.

Suddenly, a loud smack pierces the air, and I whip around. A boy, about eleven by the looks of it, fell off the rope-climbing wall. Black-clothed guards walk over to him, holding spiked clubs. They lift up his limp body and start beating him, bringing out sharp cries of pain from his small body.

I understand the message they're delivering**—**they'll accept nobody but the best. Slowly, not to startle anyone staring at them, I put the bow and quiver back on their rack, and begin to walk out of one of the exits slowly.

Once I'm a few yards away from the training center, I begin to sprint, throwing my head back and forth frantically, looking for an exit. I walk into a nearby corridor, and look at the wall that has "Wall of Shame" written on it in thick black paint.

Surrounding the thick black words are several pictures that look a bit like mug shots, except they're all little kids. Looking at the pictures closer, I notice that two pictures seem to stand out even more—a little boy and a little girl. By the looks of them, they're the kids AJ described earlier. I suck in a tight breath as I read the names—Daniel Aldrin under the boys, Izabelle Henry under the girls. I stumble away from the corridor and find myself in a big office room, huge file boxes lining the walls. I run over to one and open it up. Folder by folder are lined up, names attached to pink tabs on them. **  
**

"Perfect," I mutter.

And then that's when the strong, firm hands grab my shoulders from behind. I stand straight up, not daring to turn to look.

Someone leans their lips down to my ear and whispers. "What have we here? A betrayer?" he smirks, a small feature I notice out of the corner of my eyes. Then, worst of all, he says, "You're not really nine. Are you, Magdalena Lopez?"

**So sorry for taking so long to update! **

**I left you with a bit _too_long of a cliffhanger...**

**I'm not gonna leave you hanging again, more unlikely. c:**


	20. Chapter XX

**AJ's POV****—**

I sit nervously in the chair of the hospital waiting room, my fist clenched around the arm rest. I tap my foot anxiously, waiting for Emma to get out of surgery. The rest of the gang—except for Lena, since we'd not heard from her yet—sit around the room, doing things they do when they're nervous, I guess.

Alan paces the perimeter of the room, twisting his headphones through out his fingers. Arianna twists her phone through her hands, tapping on the back. Kat twists her bright blonde hair through her fingers, unknotting it from being roused out of her sleep. Cole stands at one of the walls, leaning tiredly on it, looking freaking exhausted. Indie sits on the ground next to him, doing odd contortionist things—putting her feet behind her head, making herself into a human pretzel, things like that. And then there's Lo, heroically crashed out on one of the seats, occasionally flinching like he's been electrically shocked.

_No wonder Cole's so tired,_ I think. _After all, he did help us several times..._

**:.:.:.:.:.:**

After Emma had yelled in pain, clutching her stomach, everybody panicked—mostly me. Aaron had rushed over to help her, but I'd legit hissed at him before he could put his hands on her—a sound that had scared me more than him. After that, he had tried to call Percy and Annabeth for help—to no avail.

Indie came to the rescue, though; and since I didn't have anything against her, I let her.

"Lay your body flat," she had instructed Emma in a soothing voice. Emma tried, but winced in pain. Indie stuck her hand under her and arched out her back, then laid her flat on the forest floor. Her face relaxed, her muscles un-tensed—and then she fell asleep.

When Indie stood up, I asked her, "How did you know how to do that?"

A glimpse of a smile crossed her face, as if she finally had something to take pride in. "Almost every contortionist knows it," she said. "I took first-aid when I first trained to be a gymnast, because bone fractures and injuries are über common."

Cole had come over to us, and said, "I don't think ambrosia or nectar will be able to help this instantly." He bit his lip. "It doesn't cure broken bones instantly, so imagine how long it would take to cure a ruptured appendix—and we don't have time on our side."

I bit my lip this time. "You're right—this needs medical attention, from people who actually know what they're doing."

Indie scoffed, and I quickly said, "No offense!"

Cole laughed a bit, then whistled. "Hospital, here we come."

He leaned over and gave Indie a hug, and she looked like she was going to die from happiness right then and there, and then grabbed Emma, starting to walk off.

"Wait," I say before he can go.

He turns to me. "You wanna come too?" he asked.

"I can't leave her—not again."

He smiled, then grabbed my wrist, closing his eyes in deep concentration.  
And then, he did something unexpected—he ran right into a tree.

The trunk turned to a swirling shadow before we hit it though, and then we ran into it—a feeling like hitting the top of the roller coaster, knowing how much air is under you, the pit in your stomach coating with ice.

We then stepped out of the shadow of a stepping stone in a hospital parking lot, barely missing an ambulance. The driver cursed at us, and then we limped over to the edge of the road, and into the mulch roadside.

Cole doubled over tiredly, his face covered in sweat, looking a pale shade of green. He looked almost as bad as Emma.

"Dude, you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he wheezed. "Sorry, it's just... shadow travelling always takes a _lot_ of my energy. And then remember—I have to go get the rest of the group, and then come back here. Three shadow travelling times in one night. So, don't be surprised if I pass out—or die."

I laughed a bit. "Don't worry, Zombie Boy."

He considered that nickname for a bit, like it pleased him—and then he dashed back into the shadows.

I'd checked Emma into the hospital, and then a bunched of doctors in sterile white had taken her back to prep her for surgery.

:.:.:.:.:.:

I fall out of the flashback to the sound of automatic doors sliding open. The doctor, a young man with blond hair and electric blue eyes, comes out, writing something on a clipboard.

"The surgery was absolutely successful," he says and I lean back in my chair, sighing in relief. I push myself out of the chair, and start to walk to the Intensive Care Unit where Emma is, when he puts a hand on my shoulder, pushing me back. "Oh, you can't see her just yet, though. Give her two or three days, at the most."

Instantly, of course, I started to argue. He just walked off, back through the doors.

Well, then. I run over to Lo and shake him awake, telling him the good news.

His face doesn't brighten up though. I'm not even sure if he heard me. His mind seems to be elsewhere, making a plan.

"Lo?" I coo while waving my hand in front of his face.

"They've got her, AJ." he says, sitting up with alarming speed.

"Whoa, bro," I say, backing up, very confused now. "What now?"

"They—they found out Lena isn't really nine."

"Oh." I say.

"They're... they're going to kill her if she doesn't tell them about us, and the quest," he says.

Panic strikes instantly. "D-did she tell?"

He shakes his head. "She kept refusing. If she doesn't fess up by midnight, they're killing her tomorrow night."

**Sorry for taking a while to update again! \:**

**I'm just suffering through winter-induced depression, like I said once before—I think, that is O.o—and it's becoming hard to do anything except sleep. But since it's only ten days til Christmas, I'm trying to get back in the updating spirit! ^.^  
**

**Until next time! ;D**

**~PerseusSlayerOfMedusa**


	21. Chapter XXI

**AJ's POV****—**

I stumble back lightly, feeling as if Lo just punched me in the gut. This—apparently—draws the rest of the group over.

Indie frowned at the expression on Lo's face. "What's wrong?" she asked.******  
**

Lo begins to tell her the story, about Lena being captured and going to be killed if she doesn't tell them about the gang, the quest, and everything else.

"Oh gods," Arianna says, resting her hand on the hilt of her dagger, which is shoved down into her boot.

"Well..." Al says. "I think she should confess."

"I do, too." Kat says lightly, looking down.

"_What?_" Lo asks harshly. "They'll probably kill her anyways!"

"But you said they'll kill her if she _doesn't_ tell!" he shouts back.

"_Boys!_" Arianna yells, pulling apart from what was about to become a fist-fight. "Let's just focus on the important matter here—getting Lena out from the camp."

"Yeah," I say, smoothing out the front of my shirt. "I think she should keep it a secret."

If looks could kill, Lo would've become a murderer just now.

"What would you do if they had Indie captured and were about to kill her?" Lo mused at Cole. Then he turned to me. "Or if they had Emma?"

"That's a completely different topic," Cole said, and I am so happy he didn't do a death glare—no telling what would happen.

"No, it's no different at all." Lo said.

"Guys..." Indie said. "We need to save her—but we can't risk letting the Titan's know what we're up to."

"We _have_ to save her." Lo said, his voice breaking.

"Yeah," Kat said. "We can't just give up on her. "We can't give up on her like this."

Just as the silence was about to become awkward, Al said, "Once Emma gets out, we can go find Lena."

"Lena will be dead by then!" Lo says.

"She probably won't, Lo." Indie said, resting her hand on his shoulder. "They need her for leverage."

"Just like Katie Beth..." I whisper, not thinking anyone can hear me.

"Exactly," Indie said. "They won't kill Lena until they get what they want from her and us. There's no doubt that she'll go through serious pain. But we'll get her Lo. I promise."

**I am so, so sorry for taking so long to update this! The holiday's have been here, I've been excited a lot lately, family's been up, ugh! I'm _going_ to get back into the writing feeling, though, I swear on the River Styx! In fact, I'm working on another chapter for another one of my stories while typing this authors note right now (this has been in my doc manager for about two weeks .-.). **


	22. Chapter XXII

**Lena's POV—**

** :.:.:Written by TeamPiper:.:.:**

My mind was blank. What do you do when this happens? I had to say something.

"What? I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about..." I answer.

"Magdalena Lopez, or more commonly known as Lena, daughter of Hebe." he says, the grip on my shoulder tightening to where I almost yelled out in pain.

"I'm not Magdalena Lopez! I swear!" I beg him, praying to the gods that they'd let me go.

"Then who are you?" He asks, sarcasm rolling off his voice.

"Um..." I think, as fast as I can "My name is—um—Indie! It's short for Indigo. Indigo Balic, daughter of Nike." Wow Lena, way to throw your best friend under the bus.

"Oh, shut up" he says, pulling me up by my arm.

"No!" I screamed, trying to get away. He quickly grabbed me, and started to pull me away from my only way out. "Stop!" I yelled, and then started kicking and screaming as hard as I could.

** :.:.:End of TeamPipers' writing:.:.:**

He just nonchalantly dragged me along through the corridors of the building, and none of the adults paid him any attention, as if this were completely normal—which for them, it probably was. You never know.

I kick and thrash, until he picks me up by my waist, giving him complete control over me.

I hate being small.

He finally gets me into a huge room, about the size of a block back in Manhattan. It would've been a room I'd liked to have had to myself, except for the accessories decorating the place.

First of all, there's one of those beds they use for torture—you know, those things you can't even really call a bed? Like, with the metal restraints on them, but it's really just made of rock? Then there's the torture toys scattered around the room—a massive thing like they had back in the old days, what do you call them? Oh, right. A guillotine. Not a good thing.

There's really all sorts of toys and gadgets littering the room, I couldn't even say them all before the night's over.

He starts to put me down on the table, but I'm not going down that easy.

"No!" I yell, clamping my teeth down hard onto his hand. He yells in pain, smacking me across the face. The pain ripples on my cheek as I try to act like it didn't hurt. But it did. And I had a bad feeling it would get worse.

"Yes," he says coldly, slamming me down on it, pushing a button on the wall next to it. The restraints release themselves, and he positions me just right, then presses a button again. The cool metal latches around my ankles, my wrists, and my ankles, effectively trapping me.

"Now, Magdalena—" he says, walking around me.

"I told you! I'm Indigo Balic! Daughter of Nike!" I snap at him, lying.

But, he quickly picked up on my lie. Within seconds, I felt the cool of a knife right underneath my throat. My heart pounded faster and faster by the second, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"I think you and I both know that you are indeed, Magdalena Maria Adelina Roseales-Lopez. Or, as you tell everyone, Lena Marie Lopez." he snaps back.

I go into initial shock. I've never heard anyone in America say my full name. I haven't told a soul about my full name. I got rid of it when I crossed that border, losing the first part of the name I'd gotten so use to.

"How do you know that name?" I say, letting the fear show.

"I have my ways, Lena," he says, smiling at me.

"Listen up, you're going to give us information about your group of friends and their little adventure, trying to destroy us." He laughs as if that thought amuses him.

"As if I'd ever give you information," I spit at him. He dodges it, resting his hand on a lever.

"Well, as I said, the consequences will be dire if you don't," he says, teasing his hand on the lever.

"Uh..." I say, my eyes darting frantically to the side, looking at the lever, his hand rested on it, ready to probably end my life at any moment.

But wait. That would be pointless...because he wouldn't be able to use me as leverage against anybody.

"I'll tell you the full story," I say, trying to hold back my grin.

He leans in closer. "The full story?"

"You know it," I say, my hands shaking with anticipation. "But these restraints...oh, they're really hurting me. Might as well just—"

"If you think those hurt..." He says, as he traces a knife along my cheek. I feel blood flow down.

"Okay, you listen here" I say, "I don't just bail on my friends. I'm not gonna rat them out for anything. You can torture me all you want, but you won't get one word."

"Oh, but what about your friends? What if it was to be them who got hurt?"

He wouldn't.  
He _couldn't_.  
It wasn't possible.

I see an image of my friends up on the wall. They seem to all be asleep, except for Cole, who is taking the first watch.

"One thought in my mind, and I can make their lives hell. Care to try me?"

I stare at the screen. "You couldn't do that!" I scream.

"Watch me."

Then, I see Emma scream out in pain. AJ rushes over to her, and asks if she's okay. She says, "I think my appendix just burst!"

"Stop!" I scream. "I'll tell you anything, just don't hurt them. Please!"

I've hit rock bottom.

"You tell me the entire story, swear on the river Styx."

Oh, thank gods he didn't say the entire _true _story. "I swear on the River Styx."

He pushes down on one of the buttons, which snaps the restraints open, and I stand up, rubbing my wrists. Yet, he still grabs my wrist—just in case I try to escape. Smart man.

"Well, where should I begin?" I muse. "There's so much to tell..."

"Tell it all," he snaps.

"Well, where should we even begin?" I say again, coming up with the plan in my head. "Well, first off, our base of command is in the Bahama's, preferably in the Bermuda Triangle,"

"Hold on," he says, flashing up a sharpie out of thin air and writing something on his hand. "Continue,"

"Hmm. They plan to attack you guys in there as soon as you find out, which I've just told you where they're planning to fight you, where they'd be strongest. If I were you, I'd get moving right away."

He writes some more on his hands, then looks up at me, towards some machine on the wall, and walks over to it, then picks up something. Then I realize what it is. It's one of those radios truck-drivers use, a CB radio, I think?

He starts to feed the false information into it, telling them to prepare the army right away.

I look around for the right tool I need, but I can't seem to find it. Something heavy, I'd prefer...

Aha. I dart over towards it and clamp my fingers around the handle. Why would a torture chamber have a frying pot? I dunno, they're just weird like that.

I arm it with both my hands, breaking into a run and bring it down hard onto his thick skull, effectively putting a dent in his perfect features.

"Uh, duh..." he says, rolling over onto his side.

"Ha!" I yell "Something I learned at camp, never turn aside from your enemies! That's what you get for messing with Magdalena Maria Adelina Roseales-Lopez!"

I push some button, hoping it's the right one, and a door opens up, smoke pouring out.

Then I realize it's not smoke—it's fog.

I consider ditching the frying pan, but it suits me...

I dart away, as fast as my nine-year old sized legs could carry me. I hear people calling out, yelling that I escaped. I had to keep going.

I felt rain pellets hit my skin, like tiny ice daggers, as I sprinted down a hill.

The hill was steep, and I felt as if I could fall any minute. I couldn't even feel my legs move any more.

I finally broke my sprint, when my foot caught on a vine, or a root, or what ever. I felt my body collapse forward, as I fell down the hill. My body collided with rocks, sticks, and gods know what else. I finally felt myself crash into a tree, knocking the wind out of me.

I felt the pouring rain fall down on my face, as I slowly lost consciousness.


	23. Chapter XXIII

**AJ's POV—**

I sat in the waiting room of the hospital, my fists clenched in anxiety around the armrests.

Everyone's here, standing around waiting for Emma to get out of recovery from her surgery. Not Lena, of course...still no sign of her.

Lo sits on the other side of the coffee table from me, his palms on his face and his elbows on his knees.

He looks up at everyone suddenly, and says, "I don't care what you all do...but I'm going to go save Lena."

"Oh, Lena can handle herself." Aaron says, and after a slight pause. "Why are you so worried about her anyways...?"

He lets out a small breath and looks up at him. "Because...because I think I'm in love with her." He looks down. "And, I won't let her get away that easily."

Cole pushes past Al and says, "Well, if you're going to pull something as risky as going to the Titan's training camp, I'm going with you."

"Me too!" Indie says, walking up next to Cole.

"No, Indie..." Cole says, fidgeting with his hands. "You could get hurt."

"So could you," she throws her response back at him. "But I _refuse_ to stay back knowning my best friend could be in danger. I want to help,"

Somehow, everyone comes to the decision that Kat, Aaron, and I would stay back and wait on Emma—why they decided to pair me and Aaron together in a room for gods know how long, I haven't an idea—and that Lo, Indie, Alan, Cole, and Arianna would go to look for Lena.

**:.:.:Line Break:.:.:**

**Lo's POV—**

Everyone that volunteered to go with me to look for Lena and I caught a train to Central Park, where we'd first let Lena and us go our separate ways. After the last train incident, I was a bit reluctant to step onto the subway...Indie had to actually push me onto the train.

When we find our way to the big circle of trees where we had camped under earlier, we decide to split up.

"B-but isn't it usually in the scary movies when the group splits up, when the big killer shows up with a chainsaw?" Indie asks, looking around.

"Yes," Arianna says. "And this is New York, so I guess be careful and try not to die?" She arches an eyebrow towards Indie.

We split off into three groups. Indie and Cole go off towards one part of the woods, Arianna and Alan go towards another part, and—of course—I end up going off by myself.

**:.:.:Three Hours Later:.:.:**

I was relentless. I'd been searching for her for about three hours, and _still_ no sign of Lena... It was pouring the rain by now, I was soaked and chilled to the bone, but I refused to stop until I found her.

I hear a small beep from my pocket and look down, pulling out my phone. I flip open the screen on it and look at the display, reading the text from Indie I got:

_It's been 3 hours, Lo... Let's call it a night and get out of this rain. We'll find her tomorrow._

I flip the screen down and scoff. I can't believe they're ready to give up that easily...

I shake it off and continue looking anyways. After about another thirty minutes of trekking through the mud and getting smacked in the face from branches that were swatting around in the wind, I find a lead.

About forty yards ahead, there's a big area surrounded by a barbed wire fence topped off by crudely shaped razor wire wrapping it's way around the tips of the metal. Behind it stands a huge, military-camp like building, with searchlights moving around. The camp...

I move through the tree line carefully, not wanting to get in one of the rays from the lights. About halfway around the side of the fence, I see a small hole in the fence and mud dug out...just big enough for someone Lena's size to get out through.

I widen my eyes and start to sprint away from the fence, looking for any clues.

A few feet away from the break in the barbed wire, a set of foot-prints start, headed deeper into the woods.

**:.:.:Line Break:.:.:**

There's no telling how far I sprinted until the footprints finally stopped...

"Lena!" I call out, looking around. "Lena!"

There's no sign of her around here though. Nothing but a small root sticking up out of the ground. I crouch down next to it and grab a hold of it, looking around. I notice a small piece of gray fabric attached to it. I look up and a about a foot away from the root, face-down in the mud, her ankle twisted at a bad angle.

"Lena!" I shout and jump over the root, crouching down by her side. I shake on her the way you should never shake a wounded person, not really thinking but just so happy to see her. Even though I just notice how bad of shape she's in—blood streaking down her head, bruises up and down her arms, blood seeping through her shirt, her ankle almost completely the wrong way around—but to me, she's never looked more beautiful.

"Lena, you have to wake up!" I shout and shake her again, trying desperately to wake her up.

Slowly, but finally, she flutters her eyes open, letting out a groan of pain.

"Lena!" I let out a sigh of relief, moving her hair out of her eyes.

She smiles weakly and groans again, the one little movement hurting her. She starts to cry a bit—who could blame her though?—and I lean down and take her into my arms.

"I'll never let them hurt you again..."

**:.:.:Line Break:.:.:**

I pick up her small, fragile body and start to work my way slowly through the woods with her. It's not even that hard, since she weighs almost exactly what I assume a nine-year-old would weigh.

After about ten minutes of hard work, she opens up her mouth and says, "Can I tell you something...?"

"You can tell me anything..." I say and smile, glad she can still talk.

She takes a deep breath and says, "My name isn't really Lena Marie Lopez...well, it kind of is— Never mind that. My real name is Magdalena Marie Adelina Rosales-Lopez. I'm sort of an illegal immigrant, because I crossed the border illegally."

By then, I'd stopped in my tracks and started listening. Her accent had changed by the time she had finished that one sentence... She'd gone from an American accent to using a Mexican accent...whoa.

"It'll be alright..." I say, moving forwards a bit. "You're one of the bravest people I know."

After about five minutes of silence, I notice she's snoring slightly. I keep on walking through the woods, trying to find my way back to the hospital.

Knowing she can't hear me, I say silently to her, "I promise, I won't let anything happen to you again. I love you, Magdalena Maria Adelina Rosales-Lopez."

**Authors Note: woohoo. c:****  
**

**One of my better chapters, I think, yeah?(:**

**And... I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG! I SWEAR I won't leave you hanging—especially with a cliffhanger I think e.e—for so long ever again! Dx**

**I hope I didn't lose everyone that reads my stories... e.e**

**Anywho, I'll be updating this pretty soon. c:  
Bye for now c:**

**~PerseusSlayerOfMedusa**


	24. Chapter XXIV

**AJ's POV:**

I sat in my seat at the hospital waiting room, wishing they would return with Lena sometime soon. It was driving me crazy, especially since they had told me to stay behind and wait. I'm really worried, especially since they haven't called us or anything like that to give us info about the search.

Aaron sat across from me, his feet in one seat, his body in another one. Kat sat in a chair by the window, cross-legged, staring out into the rain, muttering to herself.

"So," Aaron said, turning around in his seat so his feet touched the floor. "I heard that you practically killed a seven-year-old girl?"

Just the mention of Katie Beth made me want to leap out of my seat and dig my fingernails into his throat. It took all of my willpower not to strangle the look off his face. I —lost control and got half way across before regaining my composure and sitting back down, which caused him to flinch backwards.

I took a few deep breaths, calming down after a few minutes.

"What did you feel like...?" he looked up at me. "If you don't mind me asking."

"I do mind you asking," I looked up. "But I felt like the entire world had crashed down on my shoulders. I'd lost my everything, my best friend in the world."

He frowned, looking down at his feet.

"Let's picture it this way." I said, leaning forward and resting my elbows on my knees. "Imagine you're holding Zoë as she dies. That's how it felt."

He cringed up at the thought.

After a few minutes of silence as I stared out into the rain, he asked, "Why do you hate me so much?"

"Well..." I said, exhaling. "You were kind of the reason Emma and I broke up."

"Oh." he said, looking surprised. "I didn't mean to try to steal her from you...I was just trying to make Kat jealous." He looked over at her with sad eyes.

We ended up having a conversation about our love lives, which may sound weird to you, but it wasn't actually bad.

When we were in the middle of having a conversation about Katie Beth and how I _didn't_ get her killed, Arianna, Cole, Indie, and Alan walked in, dripping wet.

Aaron and I stood up from our chairs in unison, looking over at them, as Kat made her way over to us.

She looked at Cole hopefully, her eyes lighting up like rainbows.

"No," he said, looking absolutely horrible. "We looked everywhere, but...no luck."

"Wait." Kat says, looking behind them. "Where's Lo?"

Indie bites her lip and frowns. "He wouldn't give up on looking for Lena."

We spent the next few hours just sitting there, mostly everyone else just texting or listening to music on their phones, but I sat and stared into space, wondering how my life ever ended up becoming this messed up.

When the clock struck thirty minutes after midnight, Lo burst through the doors—which was kind of hard to do, considering they were automatic-opening doors—with Lena's limp body thrown over his shoulder. He was soaked and shivering like a wet dog.

Al leaped out of his seat and took her off his shoulder and sat her down in a chair.

"What happened?" I asked, getting out of my chair and stretching my arms behind me.

He took a deep breath, and then said, "I was walking through the woods and came across this big place like a boot camp, I don't even know. I saw a break in the fence and prints in the mud, and I followed them. And I found Lena knocked out against a tree."

"Thank the gods you're back, though!" Kat ran over and started trying to clean up the twigs out of her hair and dabbed a tissue on a scratch on her face.

"Oh...and there's one other thing." he says, looking reluctant to say it.

"What?" Arianna came over to us and looked at him.

"She's also...kind of an illegal immigrant."

* * *

**Authors Note: Oh my gods, I'm so sorry for taking so long to upgrade this. ;-; The last weeks of school were very hectic, I took like five field trips during them, but I'm finally on summer vacation!:D (I've been on it for like two weeks though, honestly. XD) I know last summer vacation I promised a lot of chapters and only put out a few I truly wrote, but I promise more are coming! I'm gonna finish up my new version of Camp Half Titan, so the people who haven't read it and are reading this aren't confused, I'm working on editing old chapters from Stolen, and I'm working on a new fic possibly some time soon. Read and review, please. c: **


End file.
